Something more
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Sequel de Nothing less. Stiles et Derek naviguent dans les eaux agitées de leur nouvelle relation. Pendant ce temps la meute d'alpha rôde toujours et elle ne va pas partir sans se battre.
1. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal

**Coucou mes loulous me revoilà avec le sequel de ma trad Nothing less. Et oui je vous l'avez promis. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre en route chers lecteurs.**

 **Cette histoire est toujours à bigboobedcanuk et TW est toujours à Jeff Davis.**

 **Cette histoire contient 4 ou 5 chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais couper un chapitre trèèèès long en deux. Donc on verra.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement tout en vous prévenant que ce chapitre contient un CITRON. Nos tourtereaux s'aiment beaucoup et ils ont pas honte de nous le montrer.**

* * *

Quand Scott lui envoya un émoticône triste, Stiles soupira et répondit qu'il sera bientôt là. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas essayer d'éviter son meilleur ami… et pour sa défense Scott était à la maison depuis moins de 24 heures… mais le lycée recommençait le lendemain matin et ouais, ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils devraient avoir entre le cours de chimie et le cours d'économie.

Il put sentir les cookies avant même que Mme McCall n'ouvre la porte d'entrée. C'était douillet et familier et ça lui rappela les jours où la plus sérieuse des choses qu'il avait dû dire à Scott, c'était qu'il s'était fait volé son nouveau vélo que Stiles avait emprunté et oublié d'attacher.

Scott dévala les escaliers en souriant « Hey ! » Il était sur le point d'enlacer Stiles mais fut distrait par l'assiette de cookies que sa mère amena.

Stiles en prit deux, même si la pensée d'en manger lui retournait l'estomac et Scott le conduisit à l'étage en mâchant joyeusement. Mais une fois qu'il ferma la porte de la chambre, Scott regarda Stiles un instant et puis fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout… » Il fit un signe de la main « Enervé. Ton cœur bat la chamade »

« Um ouais. Je dois te dire quelque chose » Les cookies s'émiettèrent dans la main de Stiles alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots qu'il avait répété « Alors, il y a cette meute d'alpha en ville et… »

« Pourquoi tu sens comme… » Le nez de Scott se plissa « Derek ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. En fait ça fait deux choses que je dois te dire. Pourquoi tu ne… » Il fit un signe en direction du lit et Scott s'assit, les sourcils froncés.

Après une minute à débiter l'histoire en utilisant beaucoup de gestes de la main, Stiles s'arrêta et prit une inspiration. C'était presque une grosse phrase interminable commençant avec l'attaque et finissant avec le fait qu'il sortait en quelque sorte avec Derek mais il l'avait fait. Il avait tout dit à haute voix.

Scott était assis et parfaitement immobile en agrippant ses cuisses « Je… » Il prit une profonde inspiration « T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Stiles continuait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre mais son corps se déraidit parce que Scott le fixait avec tellement d'inquiétude « Ouais. Ca vient. C'était… » Il déglutit « C'était effrayant »

« Et ils allaient… » La mâchoire de Scott se contracta.

Stiles acquiesça, ses épaules se tendant « Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Je vais bien »

Sautant sur ses pieds, Scott commençant à faire aussi les cent pas « Mais ils t'ont fait du mal. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Tu n'aurais pas été impliqué dans tout ça »

« Ouais, ben je le suis. Et tu es mon meilleur ami alors je suis content de l'être ok ? J'veux dire, je suis pas content qu'ils aient failli… » Il déglutit et força les mots à sortir « Me violer »

Ses yeux s'illuminant, Scott grogna « Je vais les tuer Stiles »

« Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. J'veux dire, ça sera peut-être le cas à la fin mais ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Ils sont dangereux et on doit être plus intelligent à propos de ça. Parce que ça ne m'aidera pas si tu pars et que tu te fasse blesser »

Les crocs de Scott se rétractèrent, ses épaules s'affaissant « Ouais. Ok » Il expira et se passa une main dans les cheveux « Stiles je ne le dis probablement pas assez mais… tu es un ami merveilleux. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi »

« Et bien, je crois que tu oublies cette fois là en CM2 quand j'ai… »

« Je n'oublie rien » Scott agrippa les épaules de Stiles d'une expression sérieuse « Tu es le meilleur ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir. Je sais pas que je ferai sans toi et je ne vais plus jamais te laisser te faire blesser » Il amena Stiles dans un câlin.

Stiles se sentait bien et avait chaud. Il sourit alors qu'il tapotait le dos de Scott « Merci. Mais tu sais, je vais probablement être blessé, genre, demain. Toi et Derek pouvaient en faire tellement »

Les sourcils froncés, Scott s'éloigna. Il ouvrit la bouche et puis la ferma à nouveau. Il essaya plusieurs fois avant que les mots ne sortent « Alors Derek. Toi et Derek… j'veux dire… tu es vraiment… vraiment ? Derek ? Toi et Derek ? »

Stiles se devait de rire parce qu'il pouvait à peine le croire lui-même « Je sais c'est assez fou. Mais ça fait un moment que je ressens ces choses là »

« A propos de Derek ? » Scott se trouvait complètement confus « Tu ne l'as jamais dit »

« Ouais je ne l'admettais pas vraiment moi non plus. Et tu sais, il y avait tout ce truc d'être gay. Ce que je pense être. Gay, j'veux dire. Je suis désolé de pas te l'avoir dit »

« C'est bon. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose »

« C'est l'euphémisme du siècle »

Scott sourit doucement « J'ai toujours pensé que… peut-être ? Mais t'as jamais rien dit et il y avait toute cette obsession à propos de Lydia. C'est juste… Stiles tu sais que Derek peut être dangereux. Il est impliqué dans des choses dangereuses »

« Ce n'est pas le cas pour nous ? »

« Ouais je suppose » Le visage de Scott s'illumina soudainement « Hey, et Danny ? Danny est génial ! Et il a rompu avec son copain tu te souviens ? Vous devriez vraiment aller à un rendez-vous »

Stiles secoua la tête en pouffant « Danny est bien mais je suis déjà avec Derek »

Scott fronça les sourcils « Je savais même pas qu'il était homo. Je pensais pas qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un en fait. Stiles t'es sûr ? J'veux dire, tu l'as jamais aimé »

« C'est pas vrai ! Bien sûr que je l'aime bien »

« Et pourquoi t'as essayé de l'envoyer en prison et que t'as voulu que je le tue cette fois là »

Stiles secoua la main « C'est du passé. Je pense que la plupart des fois où j'ai dit que je le détestais, je voulais pas penser à quel point je le voulais »

« Le voulais ? Genre… » Les sourcils de Scott se haussèrent « Alors tu as ? Avec Derek ? Genre… » Il chuchota « Du sexe ? »

« Ouep » Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de fierté « On a eu des relations sexuelles. Hier »

« Ok » Scott acquiesça « Ok. Est-ce que c'était… bien et tout ? »

Est-ce que ça l'était « Définitivement »

« Bien, bien » Scott acquiesçait toujours « Stiles, ça me fait un petit peu peur. Pas le fait que tu sois gay, je l'jure. Juste… de penser à toi et Derek… » Son visage se chiffonna.

« Oh Seigneur, s'il te plait arrêtes de penser à ça tout de suite. Je veux pas non plus penser à toi et Allison » Oops « J'veux dire… plus maintenant » Il soupira « Désolé »

Scott essaya de sourire « C'est bon. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. On a juste besoin de temps. Elle a besoin de temps. Ca ira »

« Ouais totalement. Ça va vraiment aller » Probablement pas mais Stiles espérait que ça soit le cas « Et on est d'accord qu'on ne doit pas penser aux détails mutuels de nos vies sexuelles. Deal ? » Stiles tendit sa main.

« Deal » Scott l'amena brusquement dans une étreinte en souriant et Stiles respira plus facilement alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le sol pour jouer à un jeu vidéo.

« Whoa, qu'est-ce que ton père va dire ? Est-ce que Derek est genre… ton petit ami maintenant ? Il est vieux »

« Je dois toujours trouver le bon moyen d'aborder le sujet avec papa. Et… je sais pas. Je suppose alors ? Ouais »

« Très bien » L'expression de Scott d'assombrit « Pour info, si Derek te fait du mal… »

« C'est noté ». J'apprécie l'intérêt »

« Ok » Scott lui jeta une manette « Tu veux encore être le ninja ? »

Ils jouèrent comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et Mme McCall leur amena plus de cookies avec du lait pour faire passer comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et Stiles pensa que, peut-être, tout irait bien.

* * *

Quand Stiles retourna dans sa chambre après s'être brossé les dents, il ne fût qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver Derek. Pour une fois que Derek ne se tapissait pas dans un coin et qu'il était perché sur le bout du lit de Stiles. Il avait l'air aussi sexy que d'habitude… peut-être même plus. Sa veste en cuir usuelle et son jean. Stiles avait souhaité porter quelque chose de plus sexy que son pantalon de pyjama et un tee shirt et son cœur s'accélérait déjà alors qu'il fermait doucement la porte derrière lui « Hey. Mon père est à la maison »

« Il dort » Derek gardait tout de même sa voix baissée.

« Oh. C'est bon à savoir. Est-ce que tu… quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Derek secoua la tête « T'as parlé à Scott ? »

« Ouais. Il est d'accord avec tout ça. Toi et moi je veux dire. Il était vraiment dingue à propos des alphas. Je suppose qu'on pourrait rassembler l'équipe ensemble… et bien la meute, je devrais utiliser la bonne terminologie. De toute façon, on va se rassembler et comprendre comment on va gérer ça. Et avant que tu dises ce que je sais que tu vas dire, tu as promis que je pourrais aider. Alors j'aide. Fin de l'histoire »

Respirant profondément par le nez, Derek fixa le coin derrière Stiles pendant tellement longtemps que Stiles était prêt à se retourner pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose quand Derek se mit à parler.

« Ok » Il se mit debout et puis… resta planté là comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Finalement il marmonna « Je suppose que je devrais y aller »

Oh c'est vrai. Avec des papillons dans l'estomac, Stiles se rapprocha de lui parce qu'il pouvait faire ça maintenant. Il pouvait tendre le bras et toucher Derek. Il pouvait emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il pouvait faire glisser leurs langues ensembles, son autre main se glissant sous le Henley de Derek en effleurant son ventre tonique.

Ils trébuchèrent en s'embrassant et en se frottant l'un contre l'autre et puis Stiles poussa Derek contre le bureau. Respirant déjà rapidement, Stiles se mit à genou. Parce qu'il le pouvait. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de rouge et Stiles n'en avait pas assez de tout ça. Il fit un grand sourire alors qu'il libérait la virilité de Derek en poussant ses sous-vêtements et son jean jusqu'à ses genoux.

Il en lécha le bout puis la veine pulsatile sous la longueur de Derek. Il marmonna, sachant qu'ils devaient rester silencieux « Mon Dieu j'adore ça. J'adore ton goût. Tu es tellement bon dans ma bouche »

Derek retint un gémissement et fit courir sa main sur la tête de Stiles alors que ses hanches ondulaient. Stiles enroula sa paume autour de la base de la virilité et la prit autant qu'il le pouvait, la virilité de Derek pulsant contre sa langue. Il s'éloigna, se lécha les lèvres et les doigts de Derek s'enfoncèrent sur sa tête.

Stiles lécha lentement les bourses de Derek puis leva les yeux entre ses cils « Je parie que tu souhaites que mes cheveux soient plus longs. Pour que tu puisses t'y accrocher et t'enfoncer dans ma bouche »

Le gémissement de Derek était plus fort cette fois ci « Stiles » Il avait déjà l'air complètement détruit, les lèvres entrouvertes et sa virilité humide.

Stiles voulait se faire absorber par ce moment, se faire absorber par la connaissance du fait qu'il avait fait ça. Il avait fait ça à Derek Hale. Mais il eut pitié de lui et il commença à le sucer de manière sérieuse et Derek ondula des hanches, juste un peu. Pas trop fort mais il remplissait la bouche de Stiles et c'était merveilleux. Stiles se tint aux hanches de Derek, essayant de déplacer sa tête en même temps que les hanches de Derek et il devait le faire bien parce que Derek haletait et…

Whoa. Les griffes de Derek sortaient et Stiles pouvait les sentir érafler le crâne. Ca ne lui faisait pas mal mais elles étaient là. Derek dût le réaliser parce qu'il s'éloigna brusquement et repoussa Stiles sur ses talons.

« Je suis désolé » Derek regarda le sol, sa poitrine se soulevant « Ca n'a jamais… je suis désolé » Il serrait les poings.

« Arrête. Arrête de te faire du mal » Stiles leva le bras vers une des mains de Derek et tira sur ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Derek fasse sortir ses griffes de sa paume, laissant des gouttes de sang sur sa paume. Les coupures guérissaient déjà mais Stiles les embrassa quand même.

« C'est mieux que de te faire du mal »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. C'est arrivé parce que… j'veux dire, c'est bon n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que tu te sens bien ? » Ils chuchotaient tous les deux et Stiles souhaitait qu'ils n'aient pas tous les deux à se soucier du risque de réveiller son père.

Le regard de Derek était toujours dirigé vers le sol. Il acquiesça durement « C'est pas juste ça. C'est à cause de toi. De ton odeur, de ton… tout. Ca me rend… »

« Alors c'est comme si… la partie loup aime ça. Elle m'aime » Le sang de Stiles pulsa dans ses oreilles de manière chaleureuse et il appuya la paume de sa main sur sa virilité douloureuse.

Derek rencontra enfin son regard « Ca ne… pourquoi ça te dérange pas ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais ça me dérange pas. J'aime ça. C'est bizarre ? » Stiles se mit à nouveau à genoux et baissa son pantalon de pyjama pour qu'il puisse se masturber, frissonnant de soulagement alors qu'il caressait sa virilité.

Les yeux de Derek étaient rouges et les poils sur son visage devenaient plus épais et peut-être que ce n'était pas bien mais sérieusement, c'était tellement sexy. Stiles suça à nouveau la virilité de Derek et celui-ci grogna de façon grave. Il agrippa les épaules de Stiles, faisant attention avec ses griffes et Stiles étira ses lèvres, le prenant autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était une chaleur humide et tout son corps était un brasier vivant alors qu'il se masturbait, jouissant soudainement en de longs jets sur sa main.

Quand Derek jouit, Stiles s'étouffa légèrement et s'éloigna en essayant d'avaler. Derek prit sa virilité et se masturba, éclaboussant le visage de Stiles. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le porno mais maintenant, il aimait vraiment beaucoup. Puis Derek le fit se lever et ils s'embrassèrent. Stiles se pencha contre lui et l'embrassa en retour jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux debout, en respirant rapidement les bras enroulés autour de l'autre.

Après un moment, Derek appuya ses lèvres sur le cou de Stiles « Je devrais y aller »

« Ouais » Mais Stiles ne bougea pas et la ridicule question sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter « Est-ce que tu es mon petit ami ? »

Mais Derek ne lui rit pas au nez. Au lieu de ça, il s'éloigna juste assez et fixa Stiles attentivement « Est-ce qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Uh, ouais. C'était pas évident ? Je devrais être plus évident ? D'habitude je suis assez évident »

Derek rit maintenant et c'était doux, grave et mignon. Stiles savait qu'ils avaient cette liste de chose à gérer demain mais là maintenant, il embrassait juste son petit ami et se laissa aller à être heureux.

* * *

 _Il courait, courait, courait mais ses jambes ne marchaient pas. Il chercha Derek mais il ne pouvait pas le trouver et il faisait sombre et il tombait et il criait, sa gorge était à vif et puis il se retrouva à l'école, sur le terrain de Lacrosse et il criait toujours et…_

Derek était là, les mains douces, chuchotant que Stiles allait bien et qu'il devait se réveiller. Clignant des yeux dans la pièce sombre pour qu'elle soit plus nette, Stiles se releva légèrement et s'affala dans les bras de Derek. L'autre homme était agenouillé à côté du lit. Stiles le serra fort alors que son cœur ralentissait et que Derek lui frottait le dos.

Il chuchota « Mon père. Je criais… »

« Tu as à peine fait un bruit. Il dort toujours » Derek frotta sa paume sur la tête de Stiles.

Stiles cligna des yeux en direction de l'horloge « Es-ce que tu rôdais dans les buissons depuis, genre, quatre heures ? »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas regarder Stiles dans les yeux « J'avais pas trop envie de rentrer à l'entrepôt. Désolé »

« On doit vraiment te trouver un meilleur endroit pour vivre » Stiles s'éloigna « Genre, une vraie maison. Un appartement même. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas la patrouille du cauchemar mais… »

Bien sûr, Derek se focalisa sur la dernière partie de la phrase « Le cauchemar. Est-ce que c'était… à cause d'avant ? »

Stiles se déplaça et tira Derek vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, appuyés contre la tête de lit « A propos de quel avant ? Il y a eut pas mal de cauchemars durant cette année »

Derek ne voulait pas le regarder et Stiles pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de Derek, là où il était appuyé contre lui « Quand je… me suis changé. Si ça t'as fait pensé à eux… »

« Attends, quoi ? Non. Non. Je t'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas. Pas du tout. C'est toi. Ta partie loup est une partie de toi. Et cette partie loup m'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek acquiesça « Il… quand tu étais comme ça… à genoux. J'ai voulu… » Il traina et sembla retenir sa respiration.

« Dominer ? »

Expirant brutalement, Derek acquiesça à nouveau « Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais »

« Je sais » Stiles prit la main de Derek et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre homme. C'était bon, ce truc de se tenir la main « C'était juste un cauchemar. Mon cerveau traite des trucs inutiles. Ce qui s'est passé avec les alphas c'est toujours… je suis en train de gérer. C'est pas parce que tu m'as fait peur. Je t'ai dit que j'ai aimé ça, alors crois-moi, ok ? »

« Ok » Il semblait avoir quelque chose d'autre à dire, alors Stiles attendit « On est allé assez vite et on peut ralentir. On devrait ralentir. Après ce qui s'est passé avec eux… »

« Non. Ce qu'ils ont fait n'a rien à voir avec nous. Avec ce qu'on fait ensemble. Qu'ils aillent se faire faire foutre » Stiles y pensa, à tout ce truc de domination et sa virilité se réveilla « Je veux pas ralentir. Je veux tout faire avec toi. Pas toi ? »

Derek détourna son regard de la bouche de Stiles « Oui mais… »

« Je veux te toucher partout et t'embrasser partout et je veux que tu me baises quand je suis à quatre pattes et… »

Avec un gémissement, Derek roula pour se relever et il fut à la fenêtre en un mouvement gracieux « Retourne dormir ou alors, on va réveiller ton père »

« Je veux aller à la cabane ce week-end »

Derek se lécha les lèvres « Ok » Puis son visage tressauta, comme s'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

« Tu peux être heureux. Tu as le droit »

Derek cligna des yeux « Je sais »

« C'est comme si tu te battais contre ça par principe des fois » Stiles se leva de manière bien moins gracieuse que Derek et l'embrassa doucement « Maintenant va dormir. Je vais bien »

Depuis sa fenêtre, Stiles observa Derek disparaître dans la nuit. Il décida que l'Opération Chercher Une Maison Pour Derek aura tout son effet à la première heure de la matinée.

* * *

« Quoi ? » Stiles fixa Jackson qui le regardait s'asseoir à la table avec un sourire… un sourire diabolique. Stiles prit son lait et secoua la briquette.

Jackson cligna innocemment des yeux « T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Uh, ouais. Vous vous êtes bien amusés sur les pistes ? »

Lydia regardait Jackson de manière prudente « C'est le cas » Elle sourit à Stiles « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« A part Derek » ajouta Jackson.

Il faut dire que pour son éternelle faveur, Stiles réussit à ne pas cracher son lait sur son plateau. Il toussa et Isaac lui tapa le dos trop fort alors que Stiles fixait Scott d'un regard noir « Sérieusement ? Tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai pas dit un mot ! Vraiment ! » postillonna Scott.

« S'il te plait. Comme si j'avais besoin de McCall pour me dire quoique ce soit » Jackson se pencha en avant depuis le bout de la table « Je peux le sentir partout sur toi depuis ici »

Isaac se racla la gorge « Je peux aussi » Il envoya un regard furieux à Jackson « En revanche je n'allais rien dire. Mais… ouais. Il est partout sur toi. Scott nous a rien dit. Honnêtement »

Scott fixa Stiles avec ces yeux de chien battu « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais juste le dire à tout le monde ? »

Et bien, merde. Stiles soupira et la culpabilité lui coupa l'appétit « Non. Je sais que tu l'aurais pas dit. Désolé mec. C'est juste… » Stiles fit un geste en direction de Jackson tout en mâchant ses morceaux de pomme de terre « Il me rend dingue. Je pensais pas clairement »

Jackson sourit diaboliquement « Apparemment non »

« Jackson ! » Lydia lui envoya ce que Stiles avait appelé 'la Martin entière' en sixième. Les yeux tellement écarquillés que c'était vraiment une surprise que des lasers explosifs n'en sortent pas pour éviscérer Jackson sur le champ « Tu peux arrêter ? C'est pas cool » Son expression s'adoucit alors qu'elle se tournait vers Stiles depuis l'autre bout de la table « Et bien, félicitations. Je pense que c'est bien. Impressionnant, vraiment, attraper un mec aussi sexy que ça. Non pas que je sois surprise »

Malgré tout ça, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de bonheur « Vraiment ? »

Lydia était sur le point de répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Son visage s'assombrit. Stiles jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Allison marcher à quelques tables de là. Ils la regardèrent tous s'asseoir avec quelques terminales de l'autre côté de la cafétéria et un silence maladroit s'installa alors qu'ils revenaient à leurs déjeuners.

Stiles se racla la gorge « Est-ce que quelqu'un… » Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle lui avait donné les livres dont lui et Derek avaient besoin avant Noël.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps » répondit Lydia, les mots nerveux « De toute façon » Elle se força à sourire « Revenons à toi et Derek. Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Je parie qu'il embrasse bien »

Avant que Stiles ne puisse arrêter cette avalanche de questions (du moins jusqu'à ce que lui et Lydia ne soient seuls et qu'il n'ait pas à gérer Scott et Isaac qui semblaient prêt à vomir), Jackson se redressa « Oh merde. Je dois 20 dollars à Danny. Il l'avait totalement saisi »

« Attends, quoi ? » Stiles pensait à ce jour dans sa chambre avec Danny et son cousin Miguel « Sérieusement ? Il pensait que moi et Derek… »

Jackson le fixa avec un sourire qui s'étiola « Non. Mais son gaydar t'a capté en première. Je devrais vraiment apprendre à ne pas le questionner à nouveau » Il ouvrit son portefeuille et en sortit un billet de 20 dollars. Danny était assis avec d'autres gars de l'équipe à quelques tables de là et Jackson se leva.

« Attends ! Tu peux pas… tu vas juste lui dire ? » Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra. Il ne devrait pas se soucier que des gens le sache. N'est-ce pas ?

« Pas à propos de toi et Derek crétin. J'aimerai vraiment pas que notre alpha soit jeté en prison pour avoir baisé le fils mineur du shérif » Il haussa les épaules et un sourcil « Et je suppose que si tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que t'aimes les mecs, je n'ai pas à lui dire. Ça me fera économiser 20 dollars »

Stiles pouvait sentir les regards de tout le monde sur lui. Après ce qu'il sembla être un long moment, il souffla profondément et appela « Hey Danny ! Tu peux venir par ici une seconde ? Jackson a quelque chose à te donner »

* * *

Quand ils retournèrent dans le lycée depuis le terrain après l'entrainement, Isaac et Stiles emboitèrent le pas à Scott qui était devant. Stiles allait faire parler Scott au sujet d'Allison mais il savait que Scott avait besoin de se morfondre pendant un moment et apparemment, Isaac le savait aussi alors qu'ils ralentissaient un peu plus jusqu'à ce que les autres joueurs ne soient aussi devant eux.

« Des nouvelles de Boyd et d'Erica ? » demanda Isaac.

« Non. Désolé. Derek a dit… » Stiles réalisa qu'il n'était pas sûr de devoir le répéter.

Isaac le regarda de manière anxieuse « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Je lui ai demandé et il est juste devenu plus sombre que d'habitude »

Bien sûr, Isaac se mit à ruminer en retour, un froncement apparaissant entre ses sourcils « Je sais même pas. Je… j'avais en quelque sorte l'impression d'être entre Derek et Scott. Je les aime bien tous les deux. Mais quelques jours après qu'Erica et Boyd soient partis, Derek a arrêté de me parler »

Stiles soupira, parce que, bien sûr que Derek avait repoussé Isaac « Il pense probablement qu'il te protège »

Isaac renifla « Je me sens pas vraiment protégé. Ils ont finalement sorti le testament et l'assurance de mon père et j'ai eu 18 ans la semaine dernière donc je peux à nouveau vivre dans ma maison »

« Attends, tu as déjà 18 ans ? Joyeux anniversaire mec »

Isaac sourit tristement « Merci. J'ai redoublé l'année où mon frère est mort »

« Oh oui. C'est compréhensible. Mais tu dois être heureux d'être retourné chez toi ? »

« Je suppose » Il ne semblait pas très content « C'est mieux que le foyer dans lequel ils m'ont coincé. Au moins, Jackson est de retour maintenant. Pas que soyons vraiment amis mais c'est bon de savoir qu'il est de l'autre côté de la rue »

« Ok, quand la présence de Jackson sera réconfortante de quelque façon ou forme que ce soit, tu auras sérieusement des problèmes »

Au moins, Isaac pouffa « Ouais m'en parle pas. C'est bizarre d'être revenu dans ma maison après… tout ça. Les affaires de mon père sont partout. C'est comme… vivre avec un fantôme ou un truc comme ça »

« Ouais ça doit être chiant. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… je suppose que tu as des sentiments contradictoires. Ce qui est probablement l'euphémisme de l'année. On n'est peut-être que début janvier mais je vais continuer sur ma lancée et appeler ça ainsi »

« Ouais » rit Isaac « Un euphémisme » Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux « Tu crois que tu pourrais parler à Derek ? Peut-être qu'il voudra que je revienne ? Tu pourrais lui dire… »

« Oui ! » Il réalisa une chose tellement rapidement que Stiles dût cligner des yeux « Je sais exactement quoi lui dire. Laisse-moi faire. Je m'en charge. Une pierre, deux coups »

Isaac sourit « Merci. Et désolé d'avoir été un con avant. Quand tout ça se passait avec Jackson et qu'on étaient dans des camps différents »

« C'est du passé » Stiles fit un geste de la main « De plus, Erica était bien plus salope que toi »

Leurs sourires s'affadirent et Isaac s'arrêta devant la porte du lycée. Sa voix était à peine un chuchotement « Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Je sais pas. J'espère que non » Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire en plus donc il tapota l'épaule d'Isaac « Donc, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une idée à propos de Derek… »

Au moins, Stiles pouvait au moins faire quelque chose avec ça.

* * *

 **Je viens de réaliser que c'est un des rares chapitre où il n'y a pas d'annotations d'explications en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bref. Que pensez vous de ce chapitre mes loulous ? Comment était le citron ? Et la réaction de Scott et de la meute ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire et encore un gros merci à vous pour tous vos supers commentaires. Je vous aime fort et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes loulous.**


	2. Cartons papier bulle et popcorn

**Coucou à vous mes loulous, me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette trad. Finalement j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il était vraiment trop long une fois traduit. Et puis ça vous fera mariner un peu plus, niark, niark, niark.**

 **En passant ce chapitre contient de nouveau un CITRON, nos amoureux s'aiment vraiment beaucoup donc ils aiment faire des CITRONS.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous mes loulous !**

* * *

« Tu déménages »

Stiles ne leva pas les yeux du carton qu'il remplissait parce qu'il était lancé. Oh ouais, il était une machine à faire des cartons. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Derek « Hey, passe moi cette chaine. Elle va rentrer ici. On peut pas mettre toutes les chaines dans un carton ou alors il sera trop lourd. Comme les livres… tu devras les éparpiller. Non pas que j'ai déjà vu des livres »

La main levée, Stiles attendit jusqu'à ce que la force du regard de Derek ne commence à prendre une vraie forme et qu'il ne brûle vraiment la peau de Stiles. Il rencontra le regard de Derek et déglutit « Um ou alors on pourrait mettre les chaines ensemble. Comme tu veux »

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta tellement fort que c'était un miracle qu'il puisse parler « Comme je veux ? »

« Um ouais, je crois que je devrais expliquer » Il attendit que Derek réponde et apparemment, il ne récolta qu'un silence de plomb donc Stiles continua « Ecoute moi. Isaac est revenu dans sa maison et c'est affreux. Il est seul et il a besoin de toi. Et tu as besoin de lui. Tu as besoin d'un endroit réel pour vivre »

Derek respira vraiment fort et posa son regard sur le sol du débarras « Isaac est mieux sans moi. Lui et Scott sont amis maintenant. Scott l'aidera »

« Uh, sauf la partie où tu est l'alpha d'Isaac et il a besoin de toi. Tu agis comme si Isaac était resté loin de toi durant les vacances, tu as dit que tu ne savais où il était. Mais c'est pas la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? »

« Tu comprendrais pas »

« Essayes »

Bien sûr Derek dévia « Tu peux pas juste emballer mes affaires et décider où je vais vivre »

« Mais j'ai raison ! Ca a du sens pour toi d'emménager avec Isaac. Une pierre ! » Il mima un lancer de pierre.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu le penses »

Stiles se devait de rire même si ce n'était pas vraiment drôle « Rien ici n'est facile Derek. Je dirais que ce n'est pas facile depuis que Scott s'est fait mordre mais c'est pas vrai. Rien n'est facile depuis que ma mère est tombée malade et que je l'ai vu mourir à petit feu chaque jours, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. Alors ne… ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gamin. Je sais que je suis plus jeune que toi mais je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. Je comprends beaucoup de choses. La vie est compliquée, j'ai saisi mais j'essaye juste de la rendre meilleure » Il expira, à court de mots.

Derek le regarda, le regard attendrit. Finalement, il acquiesça.

« Quand je vois quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider quelqu'un que j'aime et bien, je le fais. Alors dit moi juste pourquoi tu as repoussé Isaac »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je l'ai fait ? » Les narines de Derek se dilatèrent et ensuite, il devint juste triste « Je suis un raté. Boyd et Erica sont morts ou alors ils m'ont abandonné et je ne les blâme pas. Peter ne s'est pas montré depuis trop longtemps et de toute façon, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Scott refuse de faire partie de ma meute et Isaac est mieux sans moi »

« Non. C'est pas le cas » Stiles passa par-dessus la pile d'armes restantes qui devaient être enveloppées dans du papier bulle « Ok, donc ta première tentative de domination alpha n'était pas sans revers. Des erreurs ont été commises. Mais tu n'abandonnes pas. Et Jackson ? C'est aussi un loup garou maintenant. Il vit juste en face de chez Isaac donc il sera proche. Et est-ce que j'ai mentionné le fait que tu auras une vrai chambre et tout ça ? »

« J'ai pas besoin de ça » grogna Derek.

« Si, t'en as besoin. Et tu le mérites. Je vais pas te laisser te morfondre tout seul dans cet entrepôt dépressif et décrépit. Pas quand Isaac a une maison parfaitement bien et sérieusement Derek. Il est seul. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment abandonner ce qui te reste de ta meute ? »

Derek réfléchit à ça avec des sourcils froncés pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité « Il veut vraiment que j'emménage ? »

« Il libère la chambre de son connard de père en ce moment même. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Je veux dire que franchement, on en est arrivé à un point où c'était légèrement effrayant »

Derek soupira bruyamment et jeta un œil à la pièce « Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée. Mais ça devrait être ma décision »

Stiles se frotta l'arrière de la tête « Et bien, ouais. Tu as raison. Je me suis un petit peu emporté. J'étais juste excité ! Non pas que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu rôdes dans mes buissons mais j'aime à penser que tu puisses vivre dans une vraie maison. Je veux que tu ais des bonnes choses. Tu mérites des bonnes choses Derek. Mais j'aurais pas dût commencer à faire des cartons sans t'en parler avant. C'était un sale coup »

« Ouais vraiment »

« Oui, ok. Je l'ai admis non ? J'ai été un mauvais garçon. Tu pourras me donner la fessée tout à l'heure » Le sang afflua vers son visage alors que les mots sortaient.

Derek haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire se montra sur ses lèvres « Peut-être que je vais te donner la fessée maintenant »

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra et se recula avant de se diriger vers la porte « Tu devras d'abord m'attraper »

Ok donc il savait que Derek pouvait l'attraper en un instant mais il courut quand même et Derek le chassa dans l'entrepôt humide jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit à bout de souffle et que leurs rires ne fassent écho jusqu'au toit. Quand Derek s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil et tira Stiles sur ses genoux. Celui-ci se tortilla et rit tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Derek tapa les fesses de Stiles plusieurs fois avec sa paume mais pas du tout fort « Ca t'apprendras »

Ils riaient tous les deux et c'était tellement bon de s'amuser ensemble et de ne pas se disputer parce que c'était nul. Stiles se releva et se mit à califourchon sur Derek. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors que Stiles ondulait des hanches « Je sais pas si j'ai appris ma leçon »

Il plongea la langue dans la bouche de Derek. Il n'était probablement pas le mec le plus doué ou le plus gracieux pour embrasser (ok, il ne l'était pas du tout) mais Stiles espérait qu'il se faisait pardonner en le faisant avec enthousiasme et compte tenu de la virilité durcie de Derek et les petits grognements graves qu'il faisait, Stiles se dit qu'il faisait ça bien.

Il se dirigea vers le cou de Derek, le suçotant, le mordant et le léchant. Ses mains vagabondèrent sous le tee-shirt de Derek et il voulait que Derek soit torse nu mais ça voulait dire qu'il fallait enlever la veste de Derek et ça semblait bien trop compliqué en ce moment. Il ondula des hanches à nouveau et Derek enfonça ses doigts dans les cuisses de Stiles.

« J'adore te toucher » marmonna Stiles contre le cou de Derek « Je veux te lécher partout »

Derek gémit et poussa sa main entre eux avec des mouvements erratiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de libérer leurs virilités. Il les frotta ensemble, enroulant une grande main autour d'elles, l'autre étant dure sur les fesses de Stiles, le faisant accélérer alors que Stiles ondulait des hanches contre lui.

Même s'il savait qu'elle guérirait avant qu'ils aient finis, Stiles travailla sur la marque qu'il était en train de laisser sur le cou de Derek. Il inspira profondément, les mots valdinguant sur sa langue « J'adore ton odeur. J'ai juste une capacité normale de reniflement mais tu sens merveilleusement bon » Il mordilla la marque et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Derek. Celui-ci le masturba fermement, les pupilles dilatées et Stiles se lécha les lèvres « Est-ce que je sens bon maintenant ? »

Derek plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles, ce que Stiles prit pour un oui retentissent. Du liquide pré éjaculatoire s'échappait de leurs virilités et Stiles voulait vraiment être nu, sentir la peau de Derek contre lui de la tête aux pieds mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est haleter et gémir alors qu'il jouissait sur la main de Derek. Celui-ci n'était pas loin derrière et il souffla ce petit halètement avec un soupçon de hurlement et c'était génial.

Stiles essayait de formuler une phrase quand Derek leva sa main collante et commença à sucer leurs jouissances sur ses doigts. Stiles baragouina quelques consonnes et le rejoignit pour nettoyer Derek avec sa langue. C'était absolument salace de la meilleure des façons, leurs langues se touchant par-dessus les doigts de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau, lentement et doucement. Le cœur de Stiles martelait toujours et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'un autre être humain. Loup garou. Peu importe.

Faisant courir ses mains de haut en bas sur le dos de Stiles, Derek posa son nez contre la joue du jeune, sa barbe l'éraflant « On ferait mieux de continuer à faire des cartons »

Stiles sourit « Donc tu vas le faire ? J'aurais vraiment dût t'en parler avant. On va faire ça maintenant. Le truc de parler avant de prendre une décision »

Derek acquiesça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et même s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire des cartons, ils s'embrassèrent et… se firent un câlin, oui, ils se faisaient officiellement un câlin. Stiles avait tellement chaud et se sentait tellement en sécurité dans les bras de Derek qui étaient enroulés autour de lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et murmura « Je veux tout faire avec toi. Je veux pas attendre » Il pouffa « Je suppose que ça fait de moi Joey Potter (1) ou un truc comme ça. Attends, je suis vraiment Pacey. Hmm. Donc ça ferait de toi Joey parce que tu n'es définitivement pas Dawson. Scott est plus Dawson »

Derek l'enlaça plus fortement, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille de Stiles « Est-ce que je suis supposé savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »

Stiles leva la tête « Sérieusement il n'y avait pas de télé à disposition durant ton enfance ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais après l'école ? »

Derek sembla pensif pendant un moment et Stiles regretta d'avoir amené le sujet. Mais ensuite, son visage se détendit en un sourire nostalgique « On jouait dans les bois »

Stiles allait faire une sorte de remarque comique mais au lieu de ça, il embrassa juste Derek « Je parie que c'était bien »

Derek acquiesça et puis son expression revint à son état menaçant naturel « Stiles… »

« Ouep, juste ici. Sur tes genoux »

« Je crois qu'on devrait attendre un petit moment. Avant… »

L'état brumeux post-orgasme de Stiles s'évapora « Attends ? Pourquoi ? T'as dit qu'on pourrait aller à la cabane ce week-end »

Derek fronça les sourcils « Je sais mais… »

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas ? » Malgré ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire ensemble, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soudainement incertain et en manque d'assurance « Je croyais… t'as dit que tu me voulais. Genre, que tu voulais tout »

Derek caressa la joue de Stiles et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres « C'est vrai »

« Alors quoi ? »

Après une longue pause, Derek soupira « Tu es tellement jeune »

Stiles souffla et il savait que ça avait l'air enfantin mais mon Dieu « Je suis pas si jeune ! J'veux dire, bonjour. Je suis pas trop jeune pour faire tout le reste et je n'ai entendu aucun de nous se plaindre. Je sais ce que je veux »

Derek ouvrit la bouche et puis la ferma. Son regard glissa sur le côté et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Réalisant qu'il ne suivait pas leur nouvelle règle établie c'est-à-dire : parler de choses, Stiles soupira « Désolé. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses et je promets de ne pas interrompre » Au vu du haussement de sourcil résolument sceptique de Derek, Stiles ajouta « Pas beaucoup »

Après quelques moments, Derek parla « Je me rappelle avoir eu 16 ans. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne savais pas. Que je ne comprenais pas » Il inspira « Et je sais que je ne suis pas elle. Kate » Il cracha son nom comme si c'était de l'acide sur sa langue « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Pas volontairement »

« Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. Je te fais confiance »

Derek déglutit « Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas voulu ça. Etre proche. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'étais juste… » Il plissa les lèvres, combattant pour sortir les mots « Mort. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout parce que je devais le faire. Et une fois que je l'avais fait, après un moment, je ne le remarquais même pas. Ca ne me manquait pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait juste rien ici. J'avais ma sœur et elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne voulais rien de plus. Je ne le ressentais pas »

En parlant de Laura, la culpabilité retourna à nouveau l'estomac de Stiles mais il se contenta d'acquiescer pour que Derek continue.

« Ensuite, je suis revenu à Beacon Hills. Je t'ai rencontré. Tout à changé » Derek se pencha en avant et frotta sa joue barbue contre celle de Stiles, ses mains agrippant la taille du jeune homme « Je te veux tellement. Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi. Te faire mien » Il rencontra le regard de Stiles « Pas comme… on mettra un préservatif, t'inquiètes pas »

La virilité de Stiles se réveilla à nouveau, sa respiration devenant superficielle « T'en fait pas. Dr Deaton me l'a dit… j'ai lu des trucs sur internet une fois et je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit que les loups garous étaient immunisés contre les maladies humaines et que nous étions immunisés contre les tiennes. Et c'est pas comme si l'un de nous pouvait tomber enceinte alors » Il embrassa Derek « Je veux ça aussi. Je te fais confiance » répéta-t-il. Mon Dieu qu'il le voulait. La pensée que Derek jouisse à l'intérieur de lui fit frissonner Stiles d'une bonne façon.

Prenant le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, Derek le regarda attentivement « Je veux juste être sûr que c'est bon. Et après… »

« Quoi ? » chuchota Stiles parce que Derek avait l'air tellement intense et Stiles était presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Après ce qu'ils ont fait. Les alphas » Il se dépêcha avant que Stiles ne puisse l'interrompre « Je sais que tu vas bien. Tu es fort. Tu es tellement fort et tu ne vas pas les laisser te prendre quelque chose. Mais tu ne peux pas prétendre que ce n'est pas arrivé. Se précipiter ne va pas… l'effacer »

Stiles se rassit et mordit la colère et la douleur qui l'écrasait « C'est pas ce que je fais. Tu crois que je ne suis pas vraiment dedans » Il fit un signe en direction de son aine « J'veux dire, bonjour. Je suis pour »

« Je sais, c'est juste… » Derek détourna le regard « Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'as rien à prouver » Il rencontra le regard de Stiles à nouveau « Que ce soit envers moi ou envers qui que ce soit »

Respirant profondément, Stiles essaya de se détendre. Il dût inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois « Je saisi ce que tu dis. Je comprends. Pas de précipitation. Et bien, pas plus de précipitation que ce qu'on a déjà vécu. Mais être avec toi, c'est parce que je le veux » Il fit courir ses mains sur les épaules et le dos de Derek en l'embrassant profondément. Quand ils se séparèrent, il continua « Parce que j'aime ça. Ce que tu es. Ce que tu me fais ressentir. C'est tout nouveau mais c'est… vraiment bon. Bon de manière épique. De façon monumentale »

Derek posa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et l'enlaça fortement « Pour moi aussi » Puis sa voix devint à peine un chuchotement « Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ça »

Stiles se relaxa de nouveau dans les bras de Derek, et le serra fortement « On va tout avoir » Une pensée se présenta et il leva la tête de l'épaule de Derek « Mais quand on le fera, est-ce qu'on pourra aller à la cabane ? J'aime bien cet endroit. Si on y va le week-end d'après, on attendra une semaine de plus »

Pour ça, il recueillit un grand sourire, un sourire que Stiles imagina être jusqu'aux oreilles. Derek acquiesça et passa son nez contre la gorge de Stiles, faisant ce truc de loup renifleur qui était en quelque sorte adorable même si Stiles gardait ça pour lui-même.

Son sourire s'envola alors qu'il s'asseyait. Derek le regarda attentivement « Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être un bon alpha ? »

Clignant des yeux au changement de sujet, Stiles l'embrassa bruyamment « Oui »

Derek acquiesça comme s'il avait décidé quelque chose « Ok »

« Et bien, je suppose que ces trucs dérangeants en métal qui ressemblent à des objets de torture médiévale ne vont pas s'emballer tout seul » Stiles commença à se lever mais Derek agrippa ses hanches.

« Merci »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus profondément et, fait chier, les objets de tortures pouvaient attendre.

* * *

Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée, Stiles réalisa qu'il avait totalement manqué le diner et ouais, son père était assis dans le salon faisant ce truc où il prétendait qu'il n'attendait pas. Stiles fit un signe de la main « Hey »

« Salut » Son père vérifia sa montre comme s'il ne gardait pas déjà un œil sur le temps « Où tu étais ? »

Stiles se sentait comme s'il était couvert de sexe et pas seulement parce que lui et Derek avaient finit par rouler sur le reste de papier bulle parce que Stiles en avait apporté beaucoup trop. Au début c'était drôle et puis, ils s'étaient frottés l'un contre l'autre et Stiles avait presque jouit dans son pantalon parce que hey, il avait 16 ans. Il avait aussi la légère nuance de musc sur sa langue et les marques de Derek partout sur son cou sous son tee shirt et ça avait l'air incroyablement évident « J'ai juste trainé » Il jeta un œil à sa propre montre « Wow, désolé »

« C'est bon. Tu étais avec Scott ? »

Stiles était sur le point de dire oui mais il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de son père lui fit penser que son père était tombé sur Scott et Mme McCall à l'épicerie ou un truc comme ça. Stiles se pencha en avant et délaça ses chaussures « Isaac en fait »

« Isaac ? » Son père semblait surpris.

« Ouais, tu te rappelles de lui ? Isaac Lahey. Ancien accusé de meurtre. Aussi, officiellement acquitté »

Son père fit une grimace « Oui, je sais qui il est. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous trainiez ensemble »

Stiles haussa les épaules « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? On lui a redonné sa maison donc je l'aidais à nettoyer » C'était en quelque sorte proche de la vérité. Approximatif au moins.

« Oh. Donc toi et Isaac… vous êtes amis ? »

« Ouais. Juste amis. Pas… plus » Stiles mit ses mains dans ses poches, piétinant sur place. C'était toujours bizarre de dire des choses à haute voix sur tout ce truc d'être gay.

« Ok » Son père soupira « Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ça. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. Merci » La culpabilité n'était vraiment pas plaisante alors qu'elle retournait son estomac vide.

« Comment va Derek ? » Son père demandait clairement ça de manière décontractée mais il rata totalement son coup.

« Bien. Ca va. En fait, il emménage avec Isaac. Juste pour info »

Son père se redressa « En quelle qualité ? »

« Comme un colocataire. Un ami. Rien d'inapproprié. Isaac est seul et la maison de Derek ressemble à une tombe dépressive et effrayante » La description englobait à la fois la maison des Hale et l'entrepôt.

Son père goba le tout « Et bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée alors. Dans quoi Derek travaille en ce moment ? »

« Uh… je crois que sa famille lui a laissé beaucoup d'argent. Donc il n'a pas besoin de travailler »

« Donc il se contente… de trainer avec des adolescents »

« Non ! Il fait beaucoup de choses. Hey, je vais faire du popcorn. Y'a quelque chose de bien à la télé ? »

Heureusement, son père le laissa changer de sujet « Il y a Speed (2) sur TBS (3) dans cinq minutes »

« Banco ! Le popcorn arrive. Je vais juste me mettre en pyjama » Et nettoyer l'odeur de sexe.

« Beaucoup de beurre sur le mien ! » cria son père quand Stiles descendit les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Ha, ha ! Et je vais utiliser la machine à popcorn que le Père Noël t'a acheté. Tais-toi, c'est délicieux »

Alors que Stiles attendait que le popcorn n'éclate, il essaya de repousser la culpabilité tenace. En mettant de côté toute la grosse vérité (l'existence des loups garous et de toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles et le nombre de personnes dans la vie de Stiles, qui entraient dans cette catégorie) il était absolument impossible pour Stiles, de dire que lui et Derek partageaient des orgasmes.

Il essaya nombres de scénarios dans sa tête et ils finissaient toujours par le fait que son père ne pète une durite et n'arrête Derek. Aussi génial qu'était son père à propos de beaucoup de choses, Stiles ne pouvait pas imaginer le fait qu'il soit d'accord avec ça. Et Stiles n'allait pas laisser tomber ça. Pas possible.

Stiles cligna des yeux et éteignit la machine qui ne crachait que de l'air chaud maintenant. Il prit le sel et deux sodas light (qu'il avait commencé à boire par solidarité) et coinça le bol au creux de son bras. Sur l'écran, il y avait un groupe de personnes crédules dans un ascenseur qui étaient sur le point de faire le voyage de leur vie.

« Ils sont sur le point de faire le voyage de leur vie » dit son père avec un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait sa canette.

Stiles enfourna une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche et s'installa dans les coussins usés « Vraiment »

* * *

 **(1) Joey Potter est un personnage de la série Dawson.**

 **(2) Speed est un film américain sorti en 1994 avec Keanu Reeves et Sandra Bullock.**

 **(3) TBS est une chaine de télévision américaine humoristique.**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre mes loulous ? Dites le moi en commentaire.**

 **Encore un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent un commentaire, à ceux qui favoritent et followent cette trad. Je vous aime trop mes loulous. A dimanche prochain !**


	3. Confiance

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre comme promis !**

 **Ceux qui aiment les relations de meute vont aimer ce chapitre, je l'espère tout du moins.**

 **Je ne vous fais pas attendre et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

« Il y a juste une dernière chose »

Réunis dans le salon, ils détournèrent le regard des restes de leurs pizzas pour le diriger vers Isaac, debout près de la porte de la cave. Stiles lécha un peu de sauce du coin de sa bouche « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Isaac piétina sur place « Derek, tu peux m'aider avec quelque chose ? »

Derek acquiesça et jeta un œil en direction de Stiles alors qu'il se levait. Quand lui et Isaac disparurent en bas, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Stiles, qui haussa les épaules « J'en sais rien »

Lydia regarda Jackson qui renifla « Me regardes pas. Cette maison aurait dû être démolie. Elle fait descendre la valeur immobilière »

Scott lança un regard noir à Jackson « Tu pourrais arrêter avec ça ? On sait tous qu'au fond tu le penses pas »

« Très au fond » murmura Stiles.

Les discussions furent interrompues par l'apparition d'Isaac et de Derek qui portaient cette fois ci un congélateur. Oh. Ils savaient tous pourquoi et quand Jackson ouvrit la bouche, les yeux de Scott s'illuminèrent alors qu'il secouait la tête. Ils suivirent Isaac, Derek et le congélateur. Isaac le posa au milieu du jardin en friches. Quand il sortit une bouteille d'alcool à brûler de sa poche, Derek se tendit.

Tout le monde sembla réaliser, 'Oh c'est vrai, FEU MAUVAIS', au même moment et Stiles s'approcha de Derek alors qu'Isaac pâlissait. Derek avait allumé un feu dans la cabane sans vraiment y réfléchir mais Stiles se dit que c'est parce que c'était petit et contrôlé et qu'il l'avait une centaine de fois en grandissant.

« Je… je suis désolé » bégaya Isaac.

Même Jackson garda la bouche fermée et Scott se racla la gorge « On pourrait prendre une hache ? Le couper en morceaux ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Non » La voix de Derek était trop forte et il inspira « C'est bon » Il jeta un œil autour de lui comme s'il jaugeait la distance jusqu'à la maison ou jusqu'à quelque chose d'inflammable « Fais juste attention »

Isaac acquiesça et ouvrit la porte du congélateur. Il se figea pendant un long moment alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur et Stiles déglutit, pensant à quel point ça avait dû être terrible et qu'il n'était absolument pas désolé que Mr Lahey soit mort. Isaac prit une profonde inspiration et aspergea l'alcool sur tout le congélateur. Puis il recula et sortit un paquet d'allumettes.

Alors que le congélateur brûlait, ils regardèrent tout ça de manière solennelle. Les yeux d'Isaac brillèrent et Lydia se dirigea vers lui pour lui prendre silencieusement la main. Derek prit l'autre et leva la main en direction de celle de Stiles. Ils se prirent tous la main autour du congélateur, même Jackson. La lueur du feu vacilla sur leurs visages d'une manière triste et belle et fit se serrer le cœur de Stiles.

Il était tard quand le congélateur ne fût plus qu'un qu'une pile de métal fumante et Lydia les conduisit à l'intérieur, bavardant sur le cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère dont Isaac et Derek avaient désespérément besoin, ce qui se trouvait être un potpourri sentant le pin dans un bol en verre. Isaac le mit sur la table basse avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Et puis ce fut le moment de partir et alors qu'ils prenaient leurs affaires, tout le monde jeta soudainement des petits coups d'œil à Stiles et Derek… même Scott (il avait cependant la bonne grâce de rougir) Et bien sûr Stiles et Derek ne faisaient pas de gestes amoureux parce que Stiles savait mieux que personne à quel point c'était énervant et, ok, peut-être que c'était un petit peu gênant parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copain ou de copine avant ça. Il s'habituait toujours au fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait le toucher et surtout l'embrasser devant des gens.

Mais il ne voulait pas être gêné et Derek était son petit ami, alors fait chier « Ok, bye ! » Il se jeta sur Derek et l'embrassa, loupant en grande partie la bouche de Derek mais c'était assez. Puis il s'échappa vers la Jeep, ignorant le rire de Jackson dans son sillage. Scott était sur les taons de Stiles et ils partirent.

Après une minute et neuf secondes d'un silence inconfortable, Scott dit « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois heureux. Tu le mérites »

« Même si c'est bizarre que je sois heureux avec Derek ? »

La lèvre de Scott tressauta « Ouais. En plus c'est pas si bizarre que ça »

« Ca l'est totalement. J'veux dire, moi et Derek Hale ? C'est bizarre à 100%. Et génial, donc ça équilibre »

Scott sourit « Ca résume en quelque sorte nos vies de cette dernière année »

« Ouais. C'est le cas. Travaillons sur la partie géniale de l'équation. Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu »

Ils se tapèrent le poing et Stiles sourit le reste du trajet.

* * *

Alors qu'Isaac était debout le rayon surgelés et prit un plat Hungry Man (1) Stiles soupira « Mec, tu veux manger quelque chose de sain n'est-ce pas ? Ca, ça va te rendre juste aussi nul que tous ces plats à emporter »

Isaac fronça les sourcils « Mais ça dit qu'il y a des nutriments et des vitamines »

« Ouais avec en plus des tonnes de graisses saturées et de conservateurs » Stiles arracha la boite de la main d'Isaac et la remit dans le congélateur « Maintenant, il y a des plats surgelés qui ne sont pas trop mal. Je vais te montrer »

Il était facilement apparent en entrant dans l'épicerie qu'Isaac n'avait probablement jamais mit un pied dans l'une d'entre elle avant ça. Il avait demandé à Stiles de venir faire les courses après les cours et Stiles avait dit oui parce qu'il savait vraiment bien qu'au début, les plats préparés tous les soirs c'était bien, mais qu'ensuite tu commençais juste à te sentir mal.

Le père de Stiles n'avait pas semblé beaucoup s'en soucier mais peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, Stiles avait insisté pour aller faire les courses une fois par semaine. Avec les problèmes de cœur de son père, Stiles en savait un peu plus sur la nourriture saine que la plupart des gens donc il guida Isaac tout autour du magasin et le présenta aux légumes, aux pâtes et à des trucs faciles à préparer qui ne le tuerait pas en route.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Stiles aida à déballer les courses. Accroupi devant le frigo ouvert, il remplissait le bac à légumes « Tu vois la salade est déjà lavée et toute prête pour toi dans le sachet. C'est super facile. Tu mets de la vinaigrette et voilà »

Isaac était debout derrière lui « Merci Stiles. Attention à ta tête »

« Oh et ces filets de poulet… » Stiles se déplaça pour se lever et la douleur lui explosa le dessus de la tête. Haletant, il tomba à genoux alors qu'il faisait un son étranglé.

Isaac ferma la porte du congélateur « Je suis désolé ! J'ai dit attention à ta tête ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Stiles toucha avec précaution son crâne à l'endroit où il avait cogné le bas de la porte de congélateur « Est-ce que ça saigne ? Ca devrait saigner. Ow. Owww »

« Pas de sang » Isaac éloigna Stiles du frigo et ferma la porte « Ici »

Toujours à genoux, Stiles leva les yeux, grimaçant alors qu'Isaac appuyait sa main sur la tête de Stiles « Oh c'est vrai. Ouais, ok. Merci »

Au début il ne sentit rien à part la douleur lancinante et ridicule mais doucement, elle commença à diminuer petit à petit. Au dessus de lui, Isaac fermait les yeux comme s'il se concentrait. Stiles se sentit un petit peu étourdi et il s'appuya sur la jambe d'Isaac pour se stabiliser. Il était sur le point de dire que ça marchait quand il y eut un souffle d'air et un mouvement flou au coin de ses yeux.

Puis Isaac fut lancé à travers la cuisine et jeté sur le mur opposé avant de s'effondrer par terre. Stiles cligna des yeux en direction de Derek tout en griffes et yeux rouges, son hurlement faisant écho sur le lino. Alors que son cerveau essayait de saisir ce qu'il se passait, Stiles se dépêcha de se lever, son regard oscillant entre Derek et Isaac « Mon Dieu, Derek ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? » Il poussa inutilement le torse de Derek.

Derek respirait lourdement avec une expression meurtrière et Stiles réalisa ce qui se passait avec une explosion de sa propre rage « Tu plaisantes ? Quoi, tu croyais que je le suçais sur le sol de la cuisine ? Sérieusement ? Je me suis cogné la tête et ça faisait mal et il prenait ma douleur, abruti ! »

Isaac était roulé en boule sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. En fait, il gémissait et c'était affreux. Stiles traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla près de lui « C'est bon. Tout va bien » Il posa sa main sur le dos d'Isaac avec la plus légère des pressions. Isaac tremblait et Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek.

Le visage de Derek avait changé, toute la furie s'évacua. Son expression était maintenant pleine de regrets et d'horreur et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Derek secoua la tête.

« Je ne… je suis désolé » Sa voix était enrouée et il déglutit « Je suis désolé »

Stiles laissa échapper une longue expiration et frotta le dos d'Isaac « Ca ne va plus jamais arriver » Il lança un regard noir à Derek « N'est-ce pas ? »

Derek semblait figé sur place. Il acquiesça. Quand Stiles lui fit un regard noir, il ajouta « Jamais »

Levant la tête vers la forme recroquevillée d'Isaac, Stiles continua « Derek est désolé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de te faire du mal »

Derek se dirigea vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur ses talons juste à côté d'Isaac. Il leva le bras de manière hésitante et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Isaac. Celui-ci frissonna et puis se pencha contre le toucher. Derek lui tapota doucement la tête et c'était probablement un truc d'alpha et de bêta parce qu'ils commencèrent tous les deux à faire ces sons graves et Isaac se redressa assez pour mettre sa tête sur les genoux de Derek.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota Isaac.

« Non, j'avais tort » Derek prit une profonde inspiration, caressant les cheveux d'Isaac « Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Tu es en sécurité ici »

Isaac acquiesça et Stiles s'assit contre le mur là où le plâtre était fissuré. Il se passa un moment avant qu'ils ne bougent et quand Derek leva le bras vers lui, Stiles esquiva le geste pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Derek le suivi à l'extérieur dans le crépuscule « Stiles… »

Près de la Jeep, Stiles secoua la tête « Pas maintenant. Prends juste soin d'Isaac. Tu ne peux pas être comme ça avec lui. Je sais que tu frappes en premier et que tu poses les questions ensuite mais tu ne peux pas. C'est pas bien »

Derek resta à quelques pas de lui, fixant le sol et les épaules affaissées.

« J'veux dire, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais faire ça ? Coucher avec quelqu'un et Isaac en plus ? »

« Non » Derek leva la tête « Je ne pensais pas. J'ai juste… réagi. Je… » Il inspira puis expira et juste au moment où Stiles pensait qu'il n'allait rien dire, il continua « Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Tu es… tu es à moi. Rien que de penser que quelqu'un te touche, que tu touches quelqu'un… tout est devenu rouge »

Stiles dût admettre qu'il ressentait un frisson d'excitation à la possessivité de Derek qui était foirée mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de nouveau ? C'était bon d'être voulu « Et bien tu devras contenir tout ça. Parce que ce que tu as fait n'était pas bien » Stiles ouvrit la porte de la Jeep et grimpa à l'intérieur « Va parler à Isaac et explique lui encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tu sais ce que son père lui a fait. Il a besoin de l'entendre »

Derek acquiesça. Stiles mit le contact et fit demi tour dans l'allée avant que sa détermination ne flanche et qu'il ne prenne Derek dans ses bras parce qu'il détestait le voir comme ça… avec ses yeux tristes et sa haine de soi. Quand il tourna au coin de la rue, Derek était au bout de l'allée, le regardant partir.

* * *

Son père lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas à la seconde où Stiles passa la porte, immédiatement énervé et suspicieux. Stiles sortit une histoire sur le fait qu'il avait été nul durant l'entrainement. C'était arrivé assez de fois pour que ça soit assez vrai. Son père se détendit un peu mais Stiles s'échappa tout de même dans sa chambre pour s'enterrer dans ses devoirs dès qu'il le pût.

Même s'il avait sorti son téléphone une douzaine de fois, il n'appela pas Derek. Mais il n'était pas fait de pierre. Quand il se retrouva au lit plus tard, n'essayant même pas de dormir et qu'il vit un mouvement sombre par la fenêtre, il soupira et chuchota « Entre »

Stiles avait laissé les stores ouverts donc il avait peut-être espéré que Derek ne vienne. Derek ferma doucement la fenêtre derrière lui et Stiles se tourna sur le côté puis souleva la couverture. Derek enleva ses chaussures et laissa sa veste sur la chaise de Stiles puis grimpa dans le lit. Il était immense et prenait plus de la moitié du lit. Stiles se blottit un peu plus près, s'enterrant dans le torse de Derek pour inspirer son odeur.

Derek passa tendrement sa main sur la tête de Stiles « Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ? »

« Non. Isaac a aidé. Il va bien ? »

« Je crois » Derek posa un léger baiser sur le front de Stiles. Il était silencieux et respirait doucement avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau « Ca m'a jamais traversé l'esprit »

« Quoi ? »

« De prendre la douleur. Je n'ai même pas essayé après que tu te sois fait mal. J'aurais dû essayer »

« Shh, c'est bon »

« Non, c'est pas bon. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois blessé »

De la chaleur avait éclot dans la poitrine de Stiles. Il rencontra le regard de Derek dans la lumière de la lune « Ce que tu as dit, que j'étais à toi… »

Derek se tendit et posa son regard dans le sien, en attendant.

« Je suis à toi parce que c'est mon choix de l'être. Et tu es à moi. Mais on a besoin de se faire confiance l'un à l'autre »

Après de longs moments à se fixer intensément, Derek pencha la tête et embrassa le cou de Stiles, ses lèvres se déplaçant sur la peau sensible alors qu'il murmurait « Je te fais confiance avec tout »

Le cœur serré, Stiles tira le visage de Derek et l'embrassa « Je te fais aussi confiance. Alors rappelle t'en »

Les bras de Derek se resserrèrent autour de lui, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et Derek écrasait Stiles contre son torse mais c'était bon parce que c'était cosy et Stiles pouvait entendre le cœur de Derek battre. Après un moment, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il savait que Derek devait y aller parce que son père était à la maison et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de drame dans leurs vies mais il était incapable de bouger ou de parler et il s'assoupit, avec le souffle chaud de Derek sur sa peau.

* * *

Le truc c'est, que Scott ne pouvait pas mentir même pour sauver sa peau.

A personnes et encore moins à Stiles. Quand Stiles lui demanda si la pleine lune approchante allait être préoccupante, concernant cette meute d'alpha terrifiante rôdait toujours en ville, Scott commença à bégayer, à transpirer et à rougir comme si Mr Argent lui avait juste demandé de décrire son acte sexuel préféré.

Donc.

Il y avait clairement un plan qui se préparait et ce truc sur le fait que Derek faisait confiance à Stiles avec tout était clairement de la connerie. Cela rendit Stiles nauséeux et blessé d'une toute nouvelle façon. Il ne dit rien à Scott ou aux autres. Il envoya un message à Derek au déjeuner en lui disant qu'il allait glander après les cours et il fût satisfait de manière mécontente quand Derek lui répondit qu'il était coincé à patrouiller dans la forêt et qu'il viendrait plus tard.

Stiles n'eut même pas besoin de suivre Scott après les cours parce qu'en quelque sorte, il savait que Derek ne voudrait pas faire les affaires de meute chez Isaac. Ce vieux dépôt merdique/entrepôt/peu importe ce que c'était, était toujours bon à quelque chose.

Quand il se gara, ils sortaient encore de leurs voitures, Isaac avec Scott et Lydia avec Jackson. Derek était appuyé contre la Camaro, la mâchoire contractée. Après avoir claqué la portière de la Jeep bien trop fort, Stiles marcha d'un pas raide. Il faisait déjà nuit parce que le mois de Janvier était nul et Stiles pensait que ses amis étaient nuls aussi.

« Lydia ? Lydia est invitée à ta petite fête et moi non ? » Stiles se battit pour garder sa voix stable.

« Stiles, rentre chez toi. On parlera de ça plus tard » Le ton de Derek ne laissait aucune place à l'argument.

« Oh, on en parlera ? Que c'est bien pour moi. Non Derek. Je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison » Il se tourna vers Lydia « Et bien, tu dois te sentir très spécial, d'être invité au bal de promo des loups garous et tout ça »

Lydia fronça les sourcils « Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas invité »

« Lydia est immunisée. Toi non. Et c'est pas un satané bal de promo. C'est la vie et la mort » grinça Derek.

« J'en suis bien conscient »

« Nous voulons juste que tu ne sois pas à nouveau blessé » lâcha Scott, les yeux plein de supplication.

Ce fût au tour d'Isaac de froncer les sourcils « A nouveau ? »

Jackson bailla fortement « Est-ce qu'on peut continuer avec ça ? Si Stilinski veut se faire tuer en attaquant la meute d'alpha, alors moi je dis, qu'on le laisse faire »

Le grognement de Derek donna la chair de poule à Stiles et Jackson souffla mais ne dit rien de plus. Stiles s'adressa à Derek « Tu as dit que je pouvais aider. Tu l'as promis »

« Tu peux aider en restant en sécurité ! Rentre chez toi Stiles » Avec ça, Derek marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Stiles inspira profondément, combattant l'envie irrépressible de hurler une grossièreté au dos de Derek « Parce que je suis juste un humain inutile c'est ça ? » La grossièreté sortit quand même alors que Derek entrait à l'intérieur « Va te faire foutre Derek ! »

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas inutile ! » Scott leva le bras vers lui « Stiles. Il veux juste de protéger »

« Tu es de son côté ? » Stiles retira son bras de l'emprise de Scott dans les ténèbres « Sérieusement ? »

« Moi non plus je veux pas que tu sois blessé. Pas après… »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Lydia et Isaac à l'unisson.

« Rien ! » Stiles serra les poings « Rien n'est arrivé ! Je vais bien ! »

L'expression de Scott s'adoucit un peu plus « Stiles… »

Puis le monde devint lumineux, plein de lumière et de chaleur et Stiles vola. Il put voir de l'orange alors qu'il était jeté au sol, les oreilles sifflantes et les battements de son cœur sourds. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et puis le visage de Scott se retrouva au dessus de lui et il disait quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre parce qu'il y avait une étrange absence de sons hormis un bourdonnement aigu.

Le sol était rêche sous les paumes de Stiles alors qu'il se levait. Scott le touchait, ses mains errant sur le corps de Stiles et celui-ci regardait après lui, vers le mur de flammes qui se dressait dans le ciel d'hiver, un panache de fumée emplissait le nez de Stiles, enduisant déjà sa gorge.

Il disait le nom de Derek mais il ne pouvait pas s'entendre. Mais Derek l'entendrait lui, parce que c'était un loup garou et qu'il pouvait entendre des choses à des kilomètres. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait entendre Stiles, parce qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Il ne pouvait pas l'être parce que l'entrepôt était englouti par un mur de flammes et ce n'était pas dut tout possible que Derek soit à l'intérieur.

Stiles essayait de bouger, essayant de se rapprocher mais la poigne de Scott était soutenue. Lydia se montra brutalement et son visage se froissa pendant juste un moment quand elle le regarda. Puis son expression redevint calmement vide. Stiles sentit sa main sur son visage et ses lèvres bougeaient.

Alors que Stiles attendait que Derek n'apparaisse parce qu'il allait le faire, Isaac se montra, criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chuchotement. Il fut tiré par Jackson et ils étaient tous les deux transformés mais Jackson avait le dessus. Isaac pleurait et Stiles criait le nom de Derek un peu plus fort ou du moins, il pensait le faire.

Isaac se jeta sur Stiles et Lydia et Scott, les épaules tremblantes et ils étaient tous serrés ensembles. Même Jackson s'approcha, se penchant sur leur méli mélo de membres alors que les flammes léchaient la noirceur, qui était anormalement brillante.

Le tympan gauche de Stiles se déboucha et il entendit enfin l'enrouement anéanti de sa propre voix « Derek »

Les autres le serraient plus fort alors qu'il essayait de se lever, le gardant sur le sol alors que les sirènes faisaient faiblement écho dans la nuit et Derek brûlait.

* * *

 **(1) Hungry Man est une chaine de plats surgelés implantée aux Etats Unis.**

 **Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie ne me tuez pas ! Si vous me tuez il n'y aura pas la suite ! Il reste encore 2 chapitres !**

 **A la semaine prochaine mes loulous, en attendant je pars me cacher (Lucette commende un billet d'avion pour le Groenland)**

 **N'hésitez pas à quand même me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**


	4. Deuil

**(Lucette sort la tête de sa cachette du fin fond du Groenland) Un, deux, un, deux… WIFI, ok. Lucette gelée, ok.**

 **… euh… coucou mes loulous… vos envies de meurtre sont passées ? Non ? Bon, bah je vous laisse quand même le chapitre, oui ? Comment ça retourne te cacher ? Sinon on te pend par les pieds ?**

 **Bon bah… (Lucette jette le chapitre et cours jusqu'au fin fond de la banquise)**

* * *

Il y eut un moment quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, quand il cligna des yeux en direction de son père en uniforme assis sur la chaise de son bureau et son cœur rata un battement, l'adrénaline se pointa dans son sang alors qu'il se demandait si Derek était ici, dans sa chambre et si son père pouvait le savoir et…

Son estomac vide se contracta alors qu'il se rappelait et un souffle tremblant le détruisit. Son père se leva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, la main chaude sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Tout va bien. Tout ira bien »

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer et ferma les yeux parce qu'il y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il repensa à la matinée de la veille, à quel point le monde était différent. Il s'était réveillé et s'était senti heureux. Quelques heures plus tard il s'était mit en colère et maintenant la culpabilité le déchirait de l'intérieur parce qu'il avait hurlé sur Derek. Il avait désespérément essayé de se rappeler des derniers mots qu'il avait dit et pensait que c'était peut-être 'Va te faire foutre'.

Stiles pensait qu'il savait ce qu'était le regret, qu'il en connaissait la taille et la forme, à quel point ça entrait à l'intérieur de lui dans les coins sombres. Mais maintenant, le regret s'infiltrait dans chacune des ses pores et il la respira complètement. Il tourna son visage dans l'oreiller et son père lui frotta le dos. Le poids de tous les mensonges que Stiles avait dit en faisaient une montagne de regrets comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

Il devait demander et racler sa gorge sèche « Tu l'as trouvé ? »

La main de son père s'immobilisa « Ca a prit la nuit pour éteindre le feu. Rien n'a été confirmé »

Stiles se retourna. Le soleil brillait derrière les stores et il était midi au moins. Il n'avait dormi que quand il avait bu le thé que son père avait insisté qu'il prenne. Il réalisa maintenant que ce thé avait été mélangé avec une sorte de sédatif. Non pas qu'il blâmait son père. Stiles s'était retourné dans son lit entre un silence engourdi et une hystérie hurlante.

Il se focalisa sur ce que son père avait dit « C'est pas une réponse »

« Stiles, tu dois te reposer »

« Dit moi papa, s'il te plait »

Son père soupira et prit la main de Stiles « Ils ont trouvé des restes humains dans l'entrepôt. Le feu était très chaud… ils pensent que c'était une fuite de gaz. Il faudra surement du temps avant que le légiste ne confirme l'identité »

« Parce qu'il ne reste rien de lui » Un sanglot étouffa Stiles. _Derek est parti._

« Shh. C'est bon »

« C'est pas le cas ! Il est mort ! Et je lui ai hurlé dessus ! »

Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous là ? Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? »

Stiles libéra sa main. Il ne tourna pas le dos à son père, même s'il le voulait égoïstement. Au lieu de ça il garda son regard sur le tapis délavé « On trainait juste ensemble. C'était rien »

« Rien ? Stiles une minute de plus et tu aurais pu être à l'intérieur ! Ce n'est pas rien ! » Il attrapa le menton de Stiles et le tourna « Parle moi. Dit moi dans quoi tu es fourré avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasse tuer »

Une sonnerie les fit tous les deux sursauter et son père soupira alors qu'il prenait son téléphone de sa poche « Stilinski » Il écouta « Très bien. Continuez à vérifier et tenez moi informé » Il raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Stiles ne voulait presque pas savoir.

« On ne peut pas trouver de dossier dentaire. Il semblerait que les Hale n'allait pas chez un dentiste dans 50 km à la ronde »

Bien sûr qu'ils n'y allaient pas parce que la plupart des dentistes ne savaient rien sur les soins et le nettoyage des crocs rétractables. Pendant un moment, Stiles s'autorisa le fantasme que, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas identifier Derek, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance papa. C'est Derek. On le sait tous » Sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues « Derek est mort » Il se mit en position fœtale en se détournant maintenant de son père et il souhaitait pouvoir remonter le temps.

* * *

Le hurlement emplit l'air de la pleine lune et quelque part, Stiles savait que c'était la meute d'alpha parce que Scott et les autres n'attireraient jamais l'attention sur eux. Son père était au boulot et avait probablement les bras chargés de citoyens qui étaient inquiets à propos du problème d'animal sauvage à Beacon Hills.

Stiles se sentait malade alors qu'il se cachait dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur le sol près de l'armoire. Il n'avait pas changé de tee shirt et de pantalon de pyjama depuis deux jours et son père n'avait pas essayé de le faire aller à l'école. Il n'avait pas non plus essayé de faire parler Stiles et ce soir, il était parti au travail après avoir fait promettre Stiles d'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Un éclat de rire amer surgit. La seule chose dont Stiles avait besoin c'était que Derek ne soit pas mort et c'était la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il y eut un mouvement près de la fenêtre, une ombre derrière les stores.

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra, martelant contre ses côtes. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger son père quand les hurlements avaient commencés à faire écho dans la nuit, il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il était emplit de peur. Stiles se demanda trop tard si les pistolets étaient cachés chez Isaac maintenant ou s'ils avaient fondus pour devenir des morceaux inutiles à l'entrepôt. Derek avait dit qu'il avait essayé de trouver un nouvel endroit pour eux mais il n'en avait probablement pas eu la chance et maintenant Stiles était sans défense.

« Stiles c'est moi » La voix de Scott se fit entendre à travers la fenêtre.

Expirant brutalement, Stiles se rua pour ouvrir les stores et laissa Scott entrer. Scott était transformé, les yeux jaunes et les crocs sortit à la lune mais il se contrôlait « Tu vas bien ? »

Stiles déglutit et acquiesça « Est-ce que les alphas… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Ouais on va bien. On sait pas ce qu'ils font »

« Moi je sais »

Scott cligna des yeux « Tu le sais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ils remuent le couteau dans la plaie. Ils se vantent de ce qu'ils ont fait »

« Mais pourquoi ils auraient voulu tuer Derek comme ça ? Pourquoi pas nous tous ? Ce sont des alphas. Ils voulaient Derek dans leurs meutes. C'est ce que Peter a dit »

« Peter ? » L'estomac de Stiles se contracta à nouveau « Il est revenu ? »

« Non. C'est quelque chose qu'il a dit à Isaac avant qu'il ne s'en aille »

« Tu crois qu'ils sait ? Que Derek est mort ? Je suis sûr qu'il reviendrait dans la seconde pour réclamer sa couronne. Est-ce que le fait que Derek soit mort fait de lui le nouvel alpha ? »

« Je sais pas. J'espère que non »

Une nouvelle de série de hurlements se fit entendre et Scott se hérissa « Je devrais y aller. Je vais retrouver Isaac et Jackson. Jackson a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Si les alphas tentent quelque chose, j'ai besoin d'être là » Son visage se plissa en dessous de ses sourcils épais « Mais s'ils viennent ici… »

« Ils ne viendront pas »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Derek est mort » Les mots semblaient vides dans ses oreilles « Jouer avec moi ne serait pas drôle s'ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal avec ça »

Des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux jaunes de Scott et il cligna des yeux pour les chasser « Appelle moi si tu les entends s'approcher de trop près » Il tira Stiles dans ses bras « Je suis tellement désolé »

Stiles cligna des yeux pour chasser ses propres larmes et acquiesça « Merci. Ça ira pour moi »

Une fois que Scott fut parti, Stiles sortit la boite cachée au fond de son armoire et enroula les brins d'Aconit séchés autour de ses mains. Puis il se réinstalla au coin pour attendre le lever du soleil

* * *

Le truc le plus bizarre c'est que rien ne changea.

Bien sûr le trou béant dans la poitrine de Stiles, le vide qu'avait laissé Derek derrière lui était un changement. Mais le monde continuait à tourner. Stiles était retourné en cours. Ses profs enseignaient. Le coach leur hurlait dessus dans le vestiaire. Stiles s'asseyait à leur table habituelle au déjeuner et mâchait son sandwich pour avaler chaque bouchée. Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Jackson s'asseyaient avec lui et ils parlaient des devoirs, des nouveaux films et de pas grand-chose de plus.

Tout le monde lançait des regards inquiets en direction de Stiles, même Jackson qui offrit à Stiles son pudding au chocolat. Stiles le prit même s'il ne sentait plus vraiment le goût. Ca avait été la même chose quand sa mère était morte et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler combien de temps ça avait prit pour se sentir normal à nouveau. Intellectuellement, il savait que ça allait être le cas, qu'il ferait le deuil de Derek et que finalement, il avancerait mais cette pensée lui bloqua la gorge et il fit tomber sa cuillère.

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles « Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer à la maison et te reposer »

« On a un contrôle d'histoire cet après midi »

« Mme Bronwyn comprendra »

« Que mon loup garou de petit ami plus âgé s'est fait exploser ? J'en doute. Désolé, prétendument explosé »

Scott se déplaça dans son siège « Stiles, on se disait… qu'on devrait faire des funérailles »

Il prit de nouveau sa cuillère, la plongeant dans le pudding « La police n'a pas encore identifié les restes. On ne peut pas »

« Ca fait deux semaines. Même si ce n'est pas des funérailles officielles, je crois que ça pourrait aider si on a une commémoration ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Aider qui ? » Stiles mélangea le pudding, le poussant contre les bords du pot.

« Nous tous » dit Lydia « Et surtout toi »

« Je vais bien » Laissant le pudding, Stiles recula sa chaise « Finalement, peut-être que je vais rentrer à la maison »

« Non, n'y va pas. C'est bon. Oublie ce que j'ai dit » Scott se mit à sourire « Tu veux m'aider à réviser ce contrôle ? »

Stiles le voulait puisque ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il le fasse chez lui ou à l'école. Partout où il aillait, Derek était toujours mort. Donc il resta à l'école et rentra à la maison pour trouver son père dans la cuisine en train de faire le diner. Stiles ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que son père avait cuisiné et il s'asseya à la table pour le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que son père coupait et il cligna des yeux de surprise quand il réalisa que son père mettait des légumes dans la poêle.

« Je me suis dit que j'essayerai cette recette de poêlée que tu as imprimé le mois dernier. Ça sent plutôt bon n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de la boule dans sa gorge.

Son père jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers la table. Il tira la chaise et dit doucement « Hey, tout va bien »

« Je suis désolé papa. Pour tout »

« Ok. Parle-moi. J'écoutes »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha « Derek était… nous… » Il fit courir sa main sur sa tête « Evidemment tu sais. A propos de moi et Derek »

Son père acquiesça « C'est clair que tu te souciais beaucoup de lui »

Stiles dût prendre une autre inspiration profonde « C'est le cas. Et je suis désolé de pas t'avoir dit la vérité. Quand on en a parlé, rien ne s'était passé je te le jure. Mais ensuite c'est arrivé et je détestais te mentir mais je savais que tu n'approuverais jamais et je comprends. Il est plus vieux et… » Stiles s'arrêta. Il força ses poumons à inspirer et expirer « Il était plus vieux »

« Stiles… » Il expira « J'aurais souhaité que tu m'ais dit la vérité. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Alors s'il te plait, parle moi. Je sais que tu as mal et je veux aider »

« Tu peux pas aider papa. Personne le peut. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a arraché le cœur et je sais que ça sonne mélodramatique mais il est parti et il y a tellement de choses qu'on a pas fait. Des choses qu'on s'est jamais dites. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui et je pourrais jamais retirer ce que j'ai dit »

« Pourquoi tu étais en colère ? Dit moi ce qui s'est passé. Scott a dit que vous étiez tous là pour peindre des graffitis. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pour commencer aucun de vous n'aviez des bombes de peinture et depuis quand tu fais de l'art ? Ou du petit vandalisme ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Toi et Scott vous trainez avec Jackson maintenant ? Après qu'il ait eu une injonction d'éloignement contre toi ? »

« On s'entend. C'est compliqué »

« Alors décomplique moi ça. Je sais que Derek t'a embarqué dans quelque chose »

Stiles s'irrita « C'était pas la faute de Derek. Je sais ce que tu dois penser de lui. Mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il se souciait de moi »

Son père acquiesça « Je suis sûr que c'est le cas » Il leva la main et frotta doucement le dos de Stiles, la voix grave « Quand quelqu'un est plus âgé, c'est facile de les croire. De les écouter quand peut-être tu ne le devrais pas. De faire des choses que tu ne ferais normalement pas. Des choses que peut-être tu ne veux pas faire »

Stiles se dégagea et enroula ses bras autour de lui « Non. C'était pas comme ça avec Derek. Il ne m'a jamais fait faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Il était celui qui disait qu'on devait ralentir, qui ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il était inquiet à propos de ça, à propos du fait qu'il soit une mauvaise influence ou qu'il me fasse du mal. Après ce que Kate lui a fait, il était tellement prudent avec moi. Il essayait d'être prudent »

Le regard de son père se durcit « Kate Argent ? Derek la connaissait avant l'incendie ? »

Stiles hésita mais il ne voyait pas de mal à dire ce secret « Elle l'a séduit. Ça faisait parti de son plan. Il avait 16 ans et elle a assassiné sa famille »

Les morceaux se mettaient en place, son père secoua la tête « Mon Dieu »

« Il était tellement seul papa. Il n'a été avec personne d'autre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Mais il me faisait confiance » Stiles se frotta le visage « Je sais que ça a l'air con, comme un texte qu'il a utilisé sur moi. Mais c'était pas le cas. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je suis pas stupide. Derek n'était pas comme ça. Il était bon. Il était bon » Des larmes s'accrochèrent à ses cils et il cligna des yeux pour les faire partir.

« Ok. C'est bon. Je te crois » De la fumée surgit de la poêle et il se dépêcha de remuer le contenu et de baisser le feu. Quand il retourna à la table il sourit maladroitement « Voilà pourquoi je devrais pas cuisiner »

« Si tu devrais ! » Stiles leva le bras et agrippa celui de son père « Tu dois rester en bonne santé. Promet le moi »

« Je te le promets » Il enlaça Stiles.

Stiles pensait que peut-être il devrait tout lui dire. Les loups garous. La totale. Mais il ne semblait pas capable de prononcer un seul mot. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux alors que le diner était ruiné et que son père l'enlaçait fortement.

* * *

« Isaac ? » Stiles toquait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

« Ici »

Stiles trouva Isaac affalé sur le canapé, changeant paresseusement de chaine « T'étais pas à l'entrainement »

« J'avais pas envie. Au lieu de ça j'suis allé courir »

« Oui. Je comprends »

Quelque chose trembla sur le visage d'Isaac « Je sais que tu comprends » Il se redressa comme si une pensée lui était venue « Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

« Je vais bien. J'avais pas trop envie de rentrer à la maison. J'voulais être sûr que tu allais bien »

« Tu peux rester. Je peux faire réchauffer des lasagnes comme tu m'as montré » Il bondit sur ses pieds et puis hésita « Si tu veux. T'es pas obligé »

« Non j'veux bien. Des lasagnes »

Isaac se précipita et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un soda pour Stiles « Elles sont au four mais ça va prendre un moment »

« Bien sûr. Merci » Stiles ouvrit la canette.

Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent Friends. Aucun d'eux ne riait. Alors qu'une pub pour une pizza à pâte fine passait, Isaac commença à parler.

« Il me manque » Il jeta un œil en direction de Stiles « Et je sais que toi aussi. Plus que moi parce que… je sais qu'il te manque »

« Ouais » Stiles déglutit « Il me manque. Et tu es seul à nouveau, ce qui est nul. Tu sais que tu peux passer quand tu veux. Ou je peux venir ici. On peut toujours… on est ami n'est-ce pas ? »

Isaac hocha timidement la tête « J'aimerais bien »

« Ok »

Ils mangèrent leurs lasagnes et un sachet de salade césar et alors que la nuit avançait, Isaac se glissait de plus en plus près. Finalement, Stiles poussa doucement la tête d'Isaac pour lui dire que c'était bon et il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles. Celui-ci fit courir sa main dans les cheveux d'Isaac et lui tapota légèrement la tête.

Quand Jackson arriva sans prévenir, il se stoppa et les fixa pendant un long moment avant de se faufiler sur le canapé à côté d'Isaac. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse « Putain, pourquoi vous regardez cette merde ? » Il attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine pour mettre la chaine Spike (1) où les gens courraient sur une balle géante et s'écroulaient au sol « C'est mieux ça »

Ils regardèrent des gens tomber et Stiles sourit même une fois.

* * *

Stiles rêvassa pendant tout le cours de chimie sur le fait de sécher le reste de la journée et de s'échapper jusqu'au poste de surveillance dans la réserve. Mais quand il arriva là bas, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une grosse roche plate près du bord la falaise et il reconnut les douces ondulations des cheveux d'Allison et sa posture parfaite avant qu'elle ne regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Elle cligna des yeux et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire hésitant « Stiles »

Normalement il aurait eut une sorte de retour rapide mais la normalité faisait partie du passé « Ouais »

« Je ne savais pas trop à qui m'attendre mais tu faisais tellement de bruits que je me suis dit que tu n'essayais pas de t'approcher furtivement de moi »

Stiles essaya de sourire « La discrétion n'est pas vraiment ma meilleure manifestation. Ecoute je peux y aller. Tu étais là la première donc »

« Non, non. Reste » Elle se déplaça et tapota le rocher « S'il te plait »

Donc Stiles grimpa et s'assit à côté d'Allison. Une trentaine de centimètres les séparaient. Il regarda la vue « T'étais pas non plus motivée pour la géographie ou la physique ? »

« Nope. Je vais probablement être encore retenue avec tous les cours que j'ai manqué ces derniers temps » Elle haussa les épaules « C'est juste tellement inutile des fois »

« Ouais »

« Dans une centaine d'année on sera tous mort. A quoi ça sert que je sache la capitale du Kazakhstan ? »

« Astana »

Elle pouffa « Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te soucier d'être retenu » Son expression devint sérieuse « Comment tu vas ? Je sais que ça fait seulement un mois »

Stiles inspira et expira « Je vais bien. Je… marche et je parle. Ça ira pour l'instant, je suppose. Ils disent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent » Allison soupira et prit un caillou de la surface de la roche, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts « Vous étiez ensemble tous les deux ? »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Je suis désolé » chuchota-t-elle.

Stiles déglutit « Tu n'as pas à l'être »

Ses yeux étaient brillants « Bien sûr que je le suis »

« Mais Derek. Ta mère. Il… »

« Il a sauvé la vie de Scott. Je ne le blâme pas » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante « Je l'ai blâmé. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il se défendait. Qu'il défendait Scott »

« Ouais » Stiles voulait en dire plus mais Victoria Argent était toujours la mère d'Allison. Il était content qu'elle sache enfin la vérité au moins « Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon. Il ne l'aurait vraiment pas fait. C'était quelqu'un de bien. C'est pourquoi ils… » Il secoua la tête « La pleine lune est demain. Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose à propos des alphas ? De ce qu'ils prévoient ? »

« Non. Mon père ne sait pas. Il essaye de deviner. Je l'écoute lui et ses hommes mais ils ne savent rien »

« Tu l'écoutes ? Je croyais que tu étais genre, la boss en quelque sorte ? »

Allison sourit sans humour « Mon père pense que c'était trop tôt. Il m'a prit mes armes. Il veut pas que je chasse avant d'avoir fini le lycée. Donc maintenant je retourne au fait de rôder et d'écouter aux portes. Je joue le jeu pour le moment »

« Si tu entends quelque chose, tu me le diras ? »

« Oui. Les alphas sont très discrets depuis la dernière pleine lune, juste après que Derek… » Elle se racla la gorge « Trop discret »

« Je déteste rester assis à rien faire. Attendre. Mais je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Scott ne sait pas. Et je suis juste un humain. Je suis désarmé devant eux. Ils ont déjà… » Il se coupa et secoua la tête « Je ne peux pas les combattre »

« Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses »

Stiles éclata de rire « Je suis vraiment pas fort. Ils l'ont prouvé »

Elle fronça les sourcils « Ce qui est arrivé à Derek, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pût faire »

« Je sais. Mais avant ça… ça n'a pas d'importance »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« C'est terminé. Je vais bien »

Allison se contenta de le regarder, en attendant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais il y avait une partie bizarre de son être qui le voulait et il se trouva à sortir les mots « C'était pendant les vacances. Ils m'ont attaqué. Ils l'ont juste fait pour atteindre Derek, même si on n'était pas encore ensemble. Mais c'était drôle pour eux. Me violer était genre, un bon samedi soir »

Elle haleta doucement, les yeux écarquillés « Oh mon Dieu » Elle leva la main pour la poser sur son bras mais s'arrêta, la main suspendue en l'air « Ils… »

« Non, Derek les a arrêté à temps. C'est bon. Je vais bien. J'aurais pas dû aller dans les bois tout seul. C'était stupide hein ? »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu portais ? Tu l'as peut-être totalement demandé »

C'était tellement inattendu et Stiles rit et c'était bien « Ok je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'était pas ma faute »

Elle lui serra le bras avant d'éloigner sa main « Ca l'était vraiment pas. Et tu n'es pas désarmé »

« Je le ressens comme tel. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce qu'ils ont fait à Derek, je veux leur faire payer. Mais je sais pas comment. Je les hais plus que tout, plus que ce que je pensais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est comme, si j'étais engourdi au début, que je le faisais sans conviction et maintenant ça devient plus dur. Je commence à me sentir tellement en colère »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, observant un faucon voler en cercle au dessus du canyon.

Quand Allison parla, sa voix était enrouée « Quand elle est morte, j'ai utilisé toute cette colère pour me battre. J'ai fermé tout le reste. Mais maintenant, je ne peux penser qu'à tout le reste. C'était tellement plus facile de haïr Derek et les loups garous. Parce que je ne voulais pas la haïr elle »

Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule et elle le laissa faire. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire « C'était ta mère »

« Exactement ! » Les yeux d'Allison se mirent à briller « C'était ma mère Stiles. Et elle m'a laissé ! Elle s'est tuée et elle n'a même pas dit au revoir » Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues rougies « Ce jour là, j'étais occupé avec quelque chose de stupide. Elle voulait me parler et je l'ai laissé tomber. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas fait parler ? Comment elle a pût partir comme ça ? C'était ma mère et je n'ai pas été suffisante pour la faire rester ! »

Stiles se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour des épaules tremblantes d'Allison. Il la laissa pleurer parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle continua « Comment elle a pût essayer de tuer Scott ? Elle savait à quel point je l'aimais. Elle le savait et s'en fichait. Elle l'aurait tué sans se poser de questions. Comment elle a pût faire ça ? »

« Je sais pas »

« Comment je peux encore l'aimer ? »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle était, c'était ta mère. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes. C'est pas mauvais. Ou mal »

Allison s'essuya et cligna des yeux en sa direction « Je sais que tu comprends. Même si ta mère n'était pas comme la mienne. Est-ce que ça deviens plus facile ? »

Avec le creux de la perte de Derek dans sa poitrine, la première pensée de Stiles fut 'non'. Mais il acquiesça « Ca devient plus facile » Sa voix se brisa « Eventuellement »

« Oh Stiles » Allison glissa son bras autour de sa taille et le serra « Je suis désolé. Me voilà à parler de moi et toi, tu viens juste de perdre Derek »

« On est tous les deux autorisé à être triste »

« Tu es vraiment un bon ami » De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux « J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement »

« On ne te blâme pas. Tu n'as pas à être seule »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, regardant le soleil apparaître et disparaître de derrière les nuages.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit mais Stiles ne dormait pas. Son père ne travaillait pas de nuit et durant le diner, Stiles avait essayé d'agir comme s'il allait bien. Son père n'avait pas parlé de Derek ou de ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'entrepôt mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il se passait différents scénarios dans sa tête, imaginant comment son père réagirait face aux différentes versions de la vérité. La seule conclusion qu'il faisait était qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes façons de dire que non seulement les loups garous existaient, mais qu'en plus, son meilleur ami en était un ainsi que son petit ami plus âgé.

Avec un soupir, il ferma résolument les yeux. Dans le passé, il se serait masturbé, bercé lui-même dans un sommeil heureux mais il n'avait pas été capable de se toucher depuis que Derek était mort. Il avait essayé une fois et la culpabilité avait été écrasante. Rien que d'y penser maintenant, faisait que sa peau le picotait. Il savait que c'était stupide, il savait que Derek n'aurait pas voulut qu'il se sente comme ça, comme s'il ne devait pas ressentir de plaisir à nouveau. Comme si c'était une trahison.

Pendant un moment ridiculement glorieux, quand il entendit quelqu'un à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il sourit. Puis, il se haït encore plus pour avoir oublié, même pendant une fraction de seconde, que ça ne sera plus jamais Derek.

Alors qu'il se glissait jusqu'à l'armoire pour prendre son aconit, il y eut un tapotement sur le carreau et une ombre se profila à travers les stores.

« Stiles »

Abandonnant l'aconit, il se rua vers la fenêtre et leva les stores. Accroupie près du rebord de la fenêtre, Allison le regardait. Elle était habillée en noir, son arc en travers de son dos et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des peintures de guerre étaient étalées sur son visage délicat.

Son regard était ferme et déterminé mais il manquait cette étincelle de folie qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu la dernière fois qu'elle était allée au combat « Allison ? »

« Je veux chasser »

Un frisson sombre passa à travers lui « Allons-y »

* * *

« Comment tu as su où ils étaient ? »

Allison les dirigeait à travers la forêt « Un des hommes de mon père est tombé sur quelques indices. Personne ne va jamais dans la vieille carrière (2). C'est l'endroit parfait »

« T'es sûre que ce truc marche ? » Stiles tapota la mixture en train de sécher sur son visage. C'était gris avec des traces de vert et s'ils avaient des rondelles de concombres pour les yeux, ils pourraient se faire une journée spa comme le faisait sa mère et son amie Shirley. Bien sûr, Shirley et sa mère ne se faufilaient pas dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit, armées jusqu'aux dents.

« Non mais c'était dans le bestiaire. Si on fait le bon sort, ça masque nos battements cardiaques et nos odeurs »

La mixture était partout sur le torse de Stiles sous sa veste noire et il espérait certainement que ça marcherait parce que son cœur battait la chamade « Et si ça marche pas ? »

« On doit croire que ça va marcher »

« Très bien. Je crois. Ça va totalement marcher » Stiles s'accroupit pour la suivre à travers une épaisse fourrée de buisson. Le métal du pistolet qui était dans sa ceinture était frais sur sa peau et il était réconforté par ce poids. Il avait des balles à l'aconit en plus dans chaque poche et il ne savait pas comment Allison s'étair faufilée dans la cachette d'arme de sa famille mais il était content qu'elle l'ait fait.

Une voix lui rappela que c'était une idée épique et stupide, de courir après la meute d'alpha sans loups garous avec eux. Allison était peut-être une chasseuse mais ils étaient juste humains et même si leur plan était de seulement enquêter sur la situation et d'essayer de deviner ce que faisait la meute, il y avait une grande chance pour que le dit plan aille de travers.

Mais ensuite, ils s'approchèrent de la carrière et la seule chose à quoi Stiles pouvait penser c'était de rester absolument silencieux alors que lui et Allison rampaient, toutes armes dehors. Le vent était calme et rien ne bougeait dans la nuit alors qu'ils approchaient à plat ventre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de gardes au sommet de la carrière mais les alphas étaient un groupe d'arrogants.

Alors qu'ils jetaient un œil par-dessus la corniche, l'estomac de Stiles se contracta. En bas, il pouvait distinguer la meute, dormant en petits groupes, leurs ronflements faisant écho sur les murs de la carrière. Ce n'était pas la carrière la plus profonde et s'il plissait les yeux, il pouvait discerner les visages qu'il se rappelait de cette nuit. Il resserra sa prise sur le pistolet.

Puis la main d'Allison se posa sur sa bouche, ce qui était chiant parce que Stiles n'avait même pas fait de bruit. Il lui lança un regard noir mais ses yeux étaient concentrés sur quelque chose tout en bas. Stiles suivit son regard jusqu'à un homme debout juste en dehors de la lumière du feu. Non, pas simplement debout… enchainé à un énorme bloc de fondement, les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Stiles haleta fortement, les narines dilatées. Son cœur martelait contre sa cage thoracique, le corps électrifié de rage et d'une joie pure et impossible.

 _Derek_.

* * *

 **(1) Spike est une chaine de télévision américaine qui diffuse surtout des séries, des films d'action ainsi que des émissions pour homme tel que le catch.**

 **(2) Un carrière est un lieu d'extraction de pierre, de sable ou de minéraux**

 **Des inuits arrivent et transmettent un message aux lecteurs. « Une certaine Lucette, trouillarde professionnelle, m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle aimerez votre avis sur ce chapitre et qu'elle remerciait toutes les personnes qui avaient commenté, followé et favorité cette trad. Elle vous fait un gros bisous et vous dit à la semaine prochaine »**

 **Les inuits repartent en traineau.**


	5. Guérison

**(Lucette revient, un sac sur le dos, couverte de neige) Coucou mes loulous ? Comment ça on est le 18 juin ? Non c'est pas possible (Lucette regarde son calendrier) Mince alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est le décalage horaire je suis sûre ! Comment ça on te croit pas ! Si, si et ensuite je me suis perdue sur la banquise, je me suis faite chargée par un ours polaire, j'ai nagé avec manchots et quand enfin j'ai trouvé un aéroport je me suis retrouvée à Sydney, j'ai dû reprendre une correspondance et… comment ça c'est pas vrai ?**

 **Bon d'accord c'est pas vrai, en vérité les partiels ont eu raison de ma cervelle, elle est partie sans moi du coup j'ai oublié de poster dimanche dernier. Toutes mes excuses.**

 **Mais me revoici pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad, je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a ravi car Derekounet est vivant ! Joie !**

 **Je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre tout en vous disant que ce chapitre contient un CITRON, je répète, ce chapitre contient un CITRON. Nos amoureux s'aiment vraiment et nous le font bien savoir.**

 **Sur ce gros bisous mes loulous !**

* * *

« Papa. Réveille-toi » Stiles était assis sur le bord du lit et secouait son père.

Son père s'assit instantanément, les yeux ouverts « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. C'est bon »

Son père cligna des yeux en direction des rideaux, la lumière du soleil illuminait les bords « Quelle heure il est ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? »

« Ecoute. Je dois te dire quelque chose et ça va sembler… et bien, ça va sembler complètement dingue. Mais tu dois me croire »

Son père se frotta le visage « J'écoute »

Quand faut y aller « Derek est pas mort. Il est vivant et il a des problèmes. On doit l'aider » Vivant, vivant, vivant. C'était tout ce que Stiles pouvait faire pour éviter de hurler, de pleurer ou de courir à travers les rues.

D'un soupir, son père serra la main de Stiles « Quand j'ai perdu ta mère, j'aurais tout donné pour la ramener »

Stiles se leva et commença à faire les cent pas « Je sais que ça a l'air dingue… et il y a encore plus que ça… mais c'est la vérité. Derek est pas mort. Je l'ai vu cette nuit »

Il y eut une longue pause « Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Dans la carrière. Ecoute, je sais que ça a l'air dingue. Le truc c'est que… » Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha « Derek est un loup garou. Voilà dans quoi je suis embarqué. On est tous embarqué dedans. C'est pas la drogue. Les loups garous sont réels. Et compliqués. En fait c'était plus ou moins un drame sans fin »

La pause n'était plus vraiment une pause maintenant qu'un silence stupéfait se faisait entendre tandis que son père le fixait avec de l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

« Je sais que c'est dingue. Tu te dis sans doute que je plane complètement en ce moment même mais c'est la vérité. Toutes ces attaques d'animaux ? Franchement. Tu sais que c'était pas un puma. Tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose à Beacon Hills depuis longtemps »

« Stiles… les loups garous ne sont pas réels »

Stiles soupira. Il aurait vraiment souhaité qu'ils puissent juste passer directement à cette partie du programme « Va t'habiller et descends dans le salon. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir »

Son père souleva ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la porte « Peu importe ce qui se passe… »

« Papa. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, le Dr Deaton, Mr Argent et Allison sont en bas. Alors ça serait bien de mettre un pantalon »

Son père se dirigea vers l'armoire avec un regard noir.

Quand Stiles descendit, il pouvait dire que les loups garous avaient mit les humains au courant de ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Scott se leva « Il me connaît depuis le plus longtemps. Je vais lui montrer »

« Me montrer quoi ? »

Quand la démonstration fût terminée, ils attendirent. Stiles pouvait à peine respirer ses yeux étaient collés sur le visage de son père. Celui-ci demeurait figé à l'entrée du hall et Stiles pouvait presque voir tous les mystères se résoudre dans sa tête alors que la réalité se réorganisait.

Finalement, son père se mit à parler « Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à ces personnes ? »

« Non ! On n'est pas tous mauvais » Scott regarda le Dr Deaton d'un air suppliant.

Deaton fit un signe en direction du père de Stiles pour qu'il s'approche de son propre fauteuil « Pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par le début »

* * *

« Des questions ? » demanda le Dr Deaton.

Tout le monde semblait se sentir aussi épuisé que Stiles après l'interrogatoire de son père. Stiles se racla la gorge « Papa, je voulais te le dire. Je déteste mentir et je suis désolé » Stiles savait que son père était blessé même s'il ne le montrerait jamais.

Son père acquiesça « On… on en parlera plus tard. Qu'est-ce que ces… alphas veulent de Derek ? »

Mr Argent se mit à parler « Nous n'en sommes pas certains mais nous pensons que ça serait peut-être un sort. Ils l'ont enlevé juste avant la pleine lune. Nous n'avons eu que quelques heures de recherche mais il y a un sort de pouvoir qui implique un sacrifice rituel durant la pleine lune. Il y a une référence à un cycle de préparation. C'est surement pour ça qu'ils l'ont gardé en vie »

Le père de Stiles sourit sévèrement « Sûrement. Ce mot ne veut pas dire ce que ça a fait ce matin »

« Ce dont on a besoin maintenant c'est un plan. Le coucher du soleil est dans… » Stiles regarda sa montre « …trois heures » Il remua sa jambe avec agitation, perché au bord du canapé « On a fait des recherches la moitié de la nuit et durant la matinée et maintenant, nous devons juste mettre au point un plan pour ramener Derek »

« Nous n'allons pas ramener Derek, Stiles. Tu restes là » Le ton de son père ne permettait aucun argument.

Mais Stiles était tout aussi dur « J'y vais. Je peux me battre. Ok, peut-être que 'battre' est un grand mot mais je peux tirer. Après qu'ils… » Il s'arrêta et soupira, la mâchoire contractée « Je suis pas faible. Je vais y aller »

Son père le regarda attentivement « Ces ecchymoses. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'était ces… gens ? »

Stiles acquiesça « Ils ont essayé d'atteindre Derek. De le mettre en colère. J'étais juste pratique » Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, tous les yeux étant sur lui. Il jeta un œil à Allison et elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager alors que Scott s'approchait sur le canapé en une présence rassurante. Sa gorge était sèche mais il fit sortir les mots « Ils allaient me violer. Derek les a arrêtés. Mais c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire. Voilà le genre de meute à qui on a affaire »

Son père était déjà debout « C'est quoi le plan ? »

Les yeux de Lydia étincelaient dangereusement « J'ai une idée »

Alors qu'elle exposait la chose, Stiles respira à nouveau. Il leur avait dit. Tout le monde savait et il allait bien. Ce n'était pas arrêté.

Il se sentait étourdi, soulagé, désespéré et effrayé parce que, quelque part, Derek était vivant. Stiles l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Allison l'avait trainé physiquement hors de la carrière, le convainquant de ne pas seulement se ruer en bas en lui faisant promettre d'aller réveiller son père et tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent aider.

Stiles inspira et expira, imaginant Derek dans son esprit. Ils avaient été trop éloignés pour voir grand-chose mais Derek avait l'air plein de sang et fatigué, son corps douloureusement émacié. Chaque seconde de plus là bas, enchainé par ces bâtards, faisait grandir la colère de Stiles.

Quand Lydia termina d'exposer son plan, ils se préparèrent pour prendre les fournitures nécessaires. Mr Argent alla rallier sa troupe de chasseurs et ils convinrent d'une heure de rendez vous au coucher du soleil. Quand il ne resta que son père et lui, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre à travers le salon.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. On parlera plus tard. De ce qui s'est passé avant. Et je veux que tu voies un thérapeute. Je sais que tu es fort et que tu fais face à ça mais c'est non négociable »

« Ok. Mais je viens ce soir. Je peux faire ça. Je vais faire ça »

Son père acquiesça, résigné « Je serais là à chaque étape du chemin »

« Tu l'es toujours »

« Stiles, c'est… » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux « J'ai pensé à des centaines de scénarios pour expliquer ce qui se passait dans cette ville. De ce qui se passait avec toi » Il sourit de manière ironique « Les loups garous n'étaient même pas sur la liste »

« Je parie que tu pensais que c'était des vampires. La plupart des gens pensent à ça en premier » Stiles rit parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait pleurer « Derek est vivant papa. J'ai peur de croire que c'est réel »

« Je connais ce sentiment »

Stiles acquiesça et franchit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Son père l'enlaça aussi fort que possible et Stiles l'enlaça tout autant.

Quand son père parla à nouveau, sa voix était enrouée « Tu es aussi brave que ta mère »

Stiles l'enlaça plus fort et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait pour être aussi chanceux.

* * *

Stiles était certain que les alphas pouvaient entendre son cœur annonçant son arrivée comme la pluie sur un toit en tôle. Stiles marchait de manière continue sur la route qui menait à la carrière, gardant son pas régulier. Il avait un pistolet dans sa main et ne tentait pas du tout de la cacher. Mais quand il atteint le fond, les alphas étaient tous réunis, le regardant avec différents degrés d'amusement et de contentement. Si la mixture grise étalée sur tous les autres faisait son travail, les alphas penseront qu'il était seul.

C'était difficile de résister à l'envie de courir vers Derek. Stiles essayait de ne pas le regarder, enchainé à un mur de pierre, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses chaines et disant faiblement le prénom de Stiles. Il lui disait de partir d'une voix totalement détruite. Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Stiles.

Stiles s'arrêta à 6 mètres des alphas, qui étaient rassemblés devant Derek. Stiles attendit. Bien sûr, même la meute d'alpha avait un leader et un homme aux cheveux longs et avec une cicatrice s'avança. Stiles se souvenait de lui… il pouvait imaginer l'haleine fétide de cette homme sur son visage, ses mains rêches arrachant les vêtements de Stiles.

Pendant un terrible moment, Stiles voulait seulement obéir à ses instincts et courir, courir, courir. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses épaules. C'était une nuit fraiche mais il avait les mains moites. Il se racla la gorge « Laissez le partir »

Le rire du leader fit écho sur les murs de la carrière « Bien sûr. Puisque tu l'as demandé si poliment. Je dois dire, qu'il faut vraiment des couilles pour venir ici. Je suis impatient de finir ce qu'on a commencé petit humain »

Derek fit s'entrechoquer ses chaines « Je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez. Laissez-le tranquille »

« Bien sûr que tu vas nous donner ce que l'on veut. Et ton petit ami est venu ici de son propre chef » Le chef le regarda lubriquement « Je crois que peut-être il a aimé ça »

Stiles leva son pistolet.

Les alphas rirent joyeusement et le leader sourit diaboliquement « Ne me dis rien… des balles à l'aconit. Tu es adorable » Il ouvrit grand les bras « Je vais te dire. Je t'offre un tir gratuit »

Stiles appuya sur la gâchette.

Le liquide rouge éclaboussa le front du leader et un froncement apparut entre ses sourcils. Stiles n'entendit même pas le sifflement de la première flèche d'Allison mais il vit les bombes de peinture au bout éclater à travers le visage d'un autre alpha. Au même moment, le chaos jaillissait alors que les autres attaquaient.

L'air était remplit de cris, des hurlements et de sons de chair qui se déchirait et d'os qui se cassaient. Mais Stiles gardait ses yeux sur Derek, se concentrant sur lui avec une vision étroite. Il y eut un grognement derrière lui alors qu'il levait le bras vers Derek et Stiles dirigea sa main vers l'autre pistolet, celui qui était chargé avec des balles à l'aconit. Mais il vit la lueur bleue des yeux de Jackson et fit un pas sur le côté pour que Jackson puisse arracher Derek de ses chaines.

Des pierres s'effondrèrent et Stiles s'émerveilla devant la force de Jackson et ils pensaient que c'était un vestige de sa période de Kanima. Une alpha fonça vers eux et Jackson lutta pour la mettre au sol, la retenant pour que Stiles puisse lui tirer dessus avec un paint-ball. Puis Jackson le détacha et Stiles chancela sous le poids de Derek alors qu'il le faisait avancer précipitamment.

Le fait qu'il soit en train de toucher Derek à nouveau, que Derek soit réel sous ses doigts, battu et faible mais réel, donna à Stiles un accès de vertige. Il agrippa Derek « Je te tiens. C'est bon »

« T'aurais pas dû venir » marmonna Derek « Stiles... mon Dieu »

« Tais toi et marche »

Mais Derek était trop faible et il tomba à genoux. Même dans son état émacié, il était trop lourd pour que Stiles puisse le porter et Stiles fonça dans le chaos. Puis son père apparut, un bras fort se glissa autour du dos de Derek. La peinture grise était craquelée et séchait sur son visage.

« Allez. On bouge ! »

Entre eux deux, ils portèrent et trainèrent Derek jusqu'au pickup que Mr Argent et ses chasseurs avaient amenés dans la carrière. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'arrière Stiles souffla dans le sifflet autour de son cou et les autres accoururent pour grimper dans le pickup. Il était plein et Stiles s'accrocha alors que Mr Argent faisait ronfler le moteur et commençait à grimper hors de la carrière.

Bien sûr les alphas les suivirent, tous transformés en loup, juste derrière eux sur la route et se rapprochant à chaque seconde. La peinture rouge était toujours éclaboussée dans leur fourrure au niveau de leurs têtes et de leurs museaux alors qu'ils réduisaient la distance, se rapprochant du pickup alors qu'il grimpait la pente à toute allure.

Puis un à un les loups semblèrent se figer pendant un moment, suspendus durant un bond avant de s'écrouler sur le sol de gravats. A la lumière de la pleine lune Stiles pouvait les voir étalés sur la route, immobiles.

« Seigneur » Son père secoua la tête « Ca a marché. Elle l'a fait »

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de Derek qui était étalé sur ses genoux les yeux fermés. Semblant mystique avec toute cette peinture grise, Lydia attendait avec le Dr Deaton en haut de la carrière. Deaton poussa Lydia jusqu'au pickup.

« Ca lui a demandé beaucoup d'efforts »

Lydia sourit faiblement « J'ai fait exploser leurs cœurs »

Deaton l'aida à grimper dans le siège passager « Elle a besoin de se reposer et de manger de la viande rouge. Je vais rester et superviser l'équipe de nettoyage. Ils peuvent mettre leur énergie à bonne contribution »

Scott, Isaac et Jackson sortirent du pickup. Ils étaient revenus à leur forme humaine mais leurs poils étaient hérissés et Stiles pouvait sentir la tension s'agiter juste en dessous de la surface.

« Merci » dit doucement Stiles. « A vous tous » Derek marmonna quelque chose et essaya de bouger mais Stiles l'en empêcha « Derek dit merci aussi »

Scott et Isaac sourirent et même Jackson en esquissa un.

* * *

« Je suis désolé »

Stiles sursauta dans sa chaise de bureau placée à côté de son lit. Il n'était pas sûr de quand il s'était assoupi mais il était plus de midi. Il prit la main de Derek « Shh. C'est bon. T'as besoin de te reposer »

La voix de Derek était enrouée « Et toi non ? »

Stiles ignora cette phrase « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si je me débarrasserais jamais du goût de ce truc que Deaton a versé dans ma bouche »

« Mais ça aide non ? » Stiles enleva les cheveux de Derek de son front « Tu as l'air de déjà aller mieux » Les pâles ecchymoses sur le torse nu de Derek semblaient se moquer des mots de Stiles « T'es moins pâle. Tiens » Stiles leva la tête de Derek et lui donna de l'eau.

Après qu'il eut avalé, Derek ferma brièvement les yeux « Quand est ce que j'aurais droit à de la nourriture ? »

« Pas encore. Je sais que tu dois mourir de faim. Puisqu'ils ils t'affamaient littéralement. La seule chose dont tu ne peux pas guérir. Tu pourras bientôt manger je te le promets. Deaton va venir dans quelques heures pour vérifier tes progrès »

« Comment va le patient ? » demanda son père depuis la porte ouverte.

« Il a faim. Mais il va bien » répondit Stiles « Des nouvelles de… »

Son père soupira fortement « Oui. Il y a une correspondance avec le dossier dentaire du corps de l'entrepôt. Boyd »

Stiles serra la main de Derek. Celui ci leur avait dit qu'Erica avait été tuée peu de temps après qu'il ait été enlevé. Les alphas avaient attendus pour pouvoir la tuer devant Derek juste pour s'amuser apparemment « Ils ne peuvent plus faire de mal à personne »

L'expression de Derek était sérieuse, son regard fixé sur le père de Stiles « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier »

« Garde mon fils en sécurité et à partir de maintenant garde le en dehors de tout ce drame de loups garous dans lequel tu es mêlé »

Derek acquiesça solennellement.

« Et souviens-toi qu'il est toujours mineur »

« Papa. Est ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que ça peut attendre considérant le fait que nous avons passé une longue nuit à se battre et à tuer magiquement des gens en les marquant avec de la peinture et ensuite quoi ? Ton amie du lycée a fait un sort ? Je savais pas qu'ils offraient des cours de magie noire cette année ? » Il essayait de plaisanter mais ses épaules étaient tendues.

« Papa... je sais que c'est... beaucoup à assimiler. On pourra en parler dans la matinée. Ce soir. Peu importe »

« Très bien. Tous les deux, dormez » Il se tourna pour s'en aller mais ensuite jeta un œil en arrière « Et Derek ? Ne brise pas le cœur de mon fils » Il tira la porte derrière lui, la laissant entrouverte.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Ignore-le »

« Il a raison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ton oncle dingue disparu au combat qui l'a fait en mordant Scott »

« Je devrais rester éloigné. Te laisser être un gamin normal »

Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée et Stiles secoua la tête « Ca va pas arriver. Je viens juste de te ramener d'entre les morts. Alors tu dois arrêter ce truc de martyr ok ? Parce que je t'aime et on va gérer tout ce qu'on devra gérer. Ensemble »

Derek ouvrit la bouche et puis la ferma « Tu… Vraiment… »

Stiles réalisa exactement ce qu'il venait de dire mais se sentait calme « Bien sûr que je t'aime »

Derek cligna des yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante « Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas aimé » chuchota-t-il.

Stiles sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et poussa Derek sur le lit avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures. Ils partageaient un oreiller et Stiles embrassa doucement Derek « Je t'aime » répéta-t-il.

« Moi aussi »

Une partie de lui voulait le chanter et le crier sur les toits: Derek m'aime ! Au lieu de ça il effleura une égratignure sur la joue de Derek du bout des doigts « J'aurai aimé avoir tes pouvoirs de guérisons »

Derek le fixa pendant un long moment. Puis il sourit doucement et se blottit contre Stiles pour enfoncer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa respiration souffla contre la peau de Stiles

« Tu les as »

* * *

Stiles s'attendait à ce que la cabane soit pareille que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus mais la plupart des choses étaient parties et des nouveaux meubles remplissaient l'espace. Stiles cligna des yeux « Quoi ? Quand ? »

Derek haussa les épaules « Un jour quand tu étais en cours »

« C'est tellement propre. Je... merci. Non pas que tu l'ais fait pour moi »

« Je me suis dit que si on devait aller ici de temps en temps ça devrait être bien » Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit de nouvelles couvertures. Il n'y avait toujours pas de canapé mais Stiles était totalement d'accord avec le nid de couvertures.

Ils avaient toute la nuit ici, seuls, donc Stiles sortit la nourriture qu'ils avaient amenée tandis que Derek allumait un feu. Il pleuvait et il commençait à faire noir dehors et Stiles pensait que c'était en quelque sorte parfait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis leurs tâches, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre à travers la cabane. Avec une profonde inspiration, Stiles la traversa pour aller jusqu'au foyer « Alors » Il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas une autre grande conversation à propos de ça.

Derek enleva son tee shirt et ok, super. La conversation était exclue. La lumière du feu dansait sur la peau de Derek et Stiles se disait qu'il pouvait juste regarder Derek toute la journée et être heureux. Mais non, il voulait plus que ça. Mon Dieu il le voulait tellement. Il se déshabilla avec des mouvements agités et s'allongea sur les couvertures. Debout au dessus de lui, Derek hésita, les mains sur sa ceinture.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Il savait que son corps n'était rien comparé à celui de Derek et il combattit l'envie irrépressible de se couvrir alors que le regard de Derek errait sur lui.

Derek fut silencieux pendant un long moment « J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à moi »

« Et bien, tu pourrais définitivement avoir mieux mais ouais, je suis tout à toi big guy »

Derek s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles « Non. Il n'y a personne de mieux » Il embrassa fermement Stiles et le sang de celui ci ne fit qu'un tour.

Après que Derek n'ait défait de ses vêtements, il appuya Stiles sur les couvertures. Ils s'embrassèrent fortement et jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et Stiles fit onduler ses hanches « S'il te plait »

Derek le fixa sérieusement « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Tu veux que je signe un contrat et que je le fasse authentifier ? Oui je suis sûr, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Maintenant. Non on n'a pas besoin de préservatif parce que tu es un loup garou et qu'on a des maladies différentes et que de toute façon aucun de nous n'a de maladies alors entre à l'intérieur de moi »

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de rouge et il embrassa Stiles fortement avant de s'éloigner juste assez pour parler. Sa voix était tendue et Stiles savait que Derek se battait pour contenir son loup intérieur « Comment tu veux le faire ? »

Stiles y avait pensé de toutes les façons possibles et il se dit qu'il pouvait jouir rien qu'en parlant de ça avec Derek qui était appuyé contre lui et qui devenait moite de sueur « Je veux faire de toutes les façons. Mais pour la première fois, je veux voir ton visage »

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau avant de tracer son chemin sur le corps de Stiles, le mordillant et le suçant jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Stiles ne s'écartent que Derek ne lui lèche les fesses. Alors que Derek le préparait avec ses doigts et sa langue, Stiles ferma les yeux, gémit et d'autres sons sortirent de sa bouche. Il aurait pu être embarrassé mais Derek semblait aimer que Stiles soit bruyant, donc Stiles ne se retint pas.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de quoi faire avec des mains et il agrippa les couvertures, la jouissance montant en lui « Derek je vais... »

Puis Derek arriva au dessus de lui et il leva les jambes de Stiles au dessus de ses épaules, l'exposant totalement. C'était vraiment une position vulnérable mais après une brève sensation de peur tendue, Stiles sourit et leva la tête pour embrasser Derek.

Derek entra à l'intérieur de lui, sa virilité semblant insupportablement épaisse au début. Leurs yeux étaient fixés l'un à l'autre et Stiles se focalisa sur le visage de Derek alors que la douleur variait. La brûlure alors que Derek l'étirait... l'emplissait... commençait à s'entremêler avec des vagues de plaisir.

« Tu es tellement bon. Mieux que je l'avais imaginé. Mon Dieu Stiles » gémit Derek alors qu'il commençait à bouger.

« Est ce que tu l'as souvent imaginé ? » Stiles cligna des yeux alors qu'une goutte de sueur perlait dans son œil. Ca faisait toujours mal mais il s'en fichait parce que Derek était à l'intérieur de lui et que c'était merveilleux et bon et qu'il allait jouir tellement fort.

Derek ne pouvait qu'acquiescer alors qu'il bougeait et qu'il entrait un peu plus profondément et profondément.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. Moi à genoux. Penché au dessus d'une table. Contre un mur. Comme ça, ouvert pour toi »

La cadence de Derek, sa respiration sortant en des souffles courts. Il faufila une main entre eux et commença à caresser la virilité de Stiles « Putain Stiles »

« Dans mon lit, sur l'un des bancs du labo de chimie, dans la piscine… »

Derek gémit et embrassa Stiles de manière désordonnée, tout de langues et de salive.

« Ensuite quand tu es parti… » La brûlure de douleur dans les fesses de Stiles s'enflamma pour devenir du plaisir qui pulsa à travers le corps de Stiles. Il était de nouveau proche de la jouissance et il enfonça ses ongles dans les bras de Stiles « J'aurais jamais pensé avoir ça. J'aurais jamais pensé que je t'aurais à l'intérieur de moi, en train de m'emplir… »

Avec un halètement étranglé, Derek jouit, les yeux rouges et les crocs sortis alors que son corps tressautait. Il tourna la tête mais Stiles attrapa son menton « Ne te cache pas »

Les yeux ancrés l'un à l'autre, Derek s'y plongea, caressant Stiles un peu plus fort et puis trouvant le bon endroit à l'intérieur. Stiles ne pût que gémir, la tête penchée en arrière, la bouche ouverte alors qu'il jouissait sur leurs torses. C'était l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il avait jamais eu, ce qui était sensé puisqu'il avait la virilité de Derek à l'intérieur de lui et cette pensée envoya une autre vague de bonheur à travers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement alors qu'ils retombaient au sol, tremblant tous les deux après ce contrecoup. Derek fit redescendre doucement les jambes de Stiles et lécha doucement son torse. La semence de Derek coulait entre les jambes de Stiles et Derek la frotta entre ses doigts et caressa l'entrée de Stiles.

« N'arrête jamais de me faire l'amour »

Derek rit et c'était un son magnifique « Je n'arrêterai pas »

« Très bien parce que tu m'a totalement ruiné, je ne le ferais pas avec d'autre homme »

« Pareil pour moi »

Stiles rougit, ce qui était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher « C'était bien pour toi ? »

Derek lui envoya un regard qui ne pouvait être légendé qu'avec les mots 'je t'en prie, sérieusement'. Il embrassa Stiles à nouveau et puis ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuyait sa main contre les fesses sensibles de Stiles. Après un moment Stiles sentit une chaleur plaisante et la douleur commença à s'évaporer.

« Je vais bien. T'as pas à le faire »

Derek ouvrit les yeux « Bien sûr que je dois le faire » Il embrassa la joue de Stiles et puis chuchota dans son oreille « Sinon, comment je vais faire pour te faire à nouveau l'amour cet après midi ? »

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, ils se mirent à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Stiles écoutait le son stable du cœur de Derek contre son oreille.

* * *

« Mec, allez ! »

Stiles leva les yeux du barbecue « Ecoutez, si vous voulez manger, vous jouez et vous laissez les hommes Stilinski faire les grillades. En plus, je suis nul au frisbee et vous êtes tous des loups garous avec une coordination oculo-manuelle merveilleuse »

A côté de lui, le père de Stiles pouffa « Allison n'est pas un loup garou »

Stiles leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Allison attraper le frisbee en l'air au coin du jardin d'Isaac avant de le lancer vers Derek de l'autre côté du jardin « C'est une chasseuse. Excellents réflexes »

Son père pouffa à nouveau puis ils tournèrent la viande (et les burgers végétariens) dans un silence confortable. Mr Argent et la mère de Scott avaient apportés assez de salade et d'accompagnements pour nourrir une armée, remplissant le centre de la nouvelle table de jardin extra longue. Lydia leva les yeux depuis sa chaise longue puis retourna à son magazine de mode, son silence étant une approbation enthousiaste du repas.

Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Derek et Allison coururent le jardin alors que Stiles empilait sur une assiette des burgers et des steaks « Le dîner est prêt ! »

Ils prirent tous place à table, le soleil printanier était chaud alors que la soirée avançait. Derek et Stiles étaient l'un en face de l'autre vers le bout de la table et ils partagèrent un sourire alors que Derek passait le coleslaw. Stiles se demandait pendant encore combien de temps son estomac allait se retourner comme ça, rien qu'en regardant Derek. Son esprit commença à tourbillonner, se demandant s'ils pourraient être seuls à nouveau quand le barbecue sera terminé et...

« Le coleslaw ! » lança Lydia

« Désolé » Stiles savait qu'il rougissait et il ne regarda pas son père alors qu'il passait le bol à Lydia qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il semblerait que je sois là juste à temps pour diner »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de là où était Peter, appuyé contre la porte de l'arrière de la maison.

Peter haussa un sourcil « Est ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Alors que tout le monde commençait à parler en même temps, Lydia le menaçant avec un autre sort, le père de Stiles se demandant s'il y avait d'autres membres de la famille anciennement comateux qui arrivaient, Stiles et Derek partageant un autre regard. Stiles haussa les épaules « Au moins ce sera jamais ennuyeux »

Un sourire se montra sur ses lèvres et Derek poussa son genou avec le sien sous la table avant de tendre sa main vers la sienne.

Fin

* * *

 **Alors votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre ? Et sur cette histoire en général ? N'hésitez pas à tout me dire.**

 **En attendant, je vous offre un petit extrait de la prochaine trad. Et je reviens à la simplicité, un two-shot canon.**

' _« Les gens normaux frappent »…_

 _« Tu ne vas pas pisser dans une bouteille »…_

 _« Il doit se faire opérer »…_

 _« Parce que ni toi ni ton père ne tricotez »…_

 _« Ou… ouais… juste ici. Oh mon Dieu Derek »'_

 **Alors que vous inspire ce nouvel extrait ? Dites moi tout et faites vos pronostics ! Je vous attends mes loulous.**

 **Je vous dit à dimanche prochain et sachez que vous, lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
